Sequel to The Tetsusaiga Race
by Jakotsu
Summary: Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library, but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School. Ranma/Inuyasha Crossover
1. First Day in School

Type: Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel from my other fanfic, 'The Tetsusaiga race' (you may look through the list of fanfictions under my profile link on this page by clicking on my nickname).  
  
Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library, but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School. Kagome, Hinako, Gosunkugi, Saotome Nodoka (Ranma's mother), Hojo, Souta and Toufuu are added into this confusion.  
  
Ranma/Inuyasha Crossover  
  
  
  
SEQUEL TO THE TETSUSAIGA RACE  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: SCHOOL  
  
  
  
Kunou Tatewaki closed his eyes, held his wooden sword and concentrated. Suddenly, his eyes flew opened.  
  
"AH KA KA KA KA KA!!!!!!" He yelled and launched several attacks on Saotome Ranma's photo pinned on a wooden pole. Pieces of the photograph flew in mass in the wind.  
  
"Huh! My skill is getting better and better," Tatewaki said, wiping his sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Ni-chan," Kunou Kodaichi walked next to him: "You are tiring yourself too much," She held out a warm towel to him.  
  
"Uh-huh," Tatewaki quickly ran to the nearest convenient fish tank next to him in the garden (?) and watched the reaction of the goldfish in it.  
  
No effect.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!" Kodaichi laughed with the back of her hand by her mouth: "Don't worry, there's no sleeping drugs in it!"  
  
Tatewaki suddenly found the ground below him parted. Kodaichi had set a trap again!  
  
"ARGGGGGG~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You CRAZY WOMAN!!!!!!!"  
  
He fell into a hole with his pet crocodile in it.  
  
"That'll teach you a lesson for taking my Ranma's photo AGAIN!!" Kodaichi fumed and rolled her eyes: "Stupid!" Suddenly she remembered something: "Ah! I need to visit my Ranma in a few days time so that our love will not cool off! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho........." She placed a black rose between her teeth, laughing and leaped off swinging her lace around in the air.  
  
Tatewaki crawled out of the hole in rags (from fighting with his pet crocodile): "Just watch out, Saotome Ranma, I'll definitely get even with you!!"  
  
~~~~ *****~~~~~~~  
  
"COME BACK WITH MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma (in singlet an shorts) roared early in the morning. Happousai skipped out to the compound, threw the garment into a fire and started to roost his tapioca.  
  
"THAT'S MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma roared.  
  
"Ahem! Don't worry, Ranma-boy, I've prepared a better clothes in exchange," Happousai said (puffing out a smoke from his small pipe) and flashed out a swimming suit with bunny tail.  
  
~~~ SPLASH!! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Happousai grabbed a water hose from nowhere and shot cold water to Ranma in his face.  
  
"WEAR THIS, RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Happousai leaped above the red-haired girl.  
  
"WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The female Ranma yelled and kicked Happousai into the air.  
  
"Ouch!" The old man turned into a black dot in the sky.  
  
"Nah, Ranma, Inuyasha has gone back yesterday," Nabiki said, standing by the door.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma was surprised to see Nabiki looking so serious and emotional.  
  
"Don't you miss him? I do, sighhhhhhhhhh.." Nabiki said, placing her hand to her eyes as if hiding a tear.  
  
"Nabiki.. You..." Ranma said.  
  
"Ask him back, won't you?" Nabiki said: "I want to see him one more time again."  
  
'She still can't forget asking Inuyasha to bring her ancient coins from Warring Japan,' Ranma thought, bored.  
  
"Don't worry, Nabiki Nee-chan!" Akane said: "Ranma has asked him to visit us again next week. He intends to bring Inuyasha to our school library for some researches."  
  
"Oh really?" Nabiki said, brightened up and clasping her hands together excitedly: "I'm so relieved!" and went off, whistling.  
  
"Baka, why did you tell her THAT!!" Ranma screamed.  
  
"Why can't I?!?!" Akane shot back: "Nabiki Nee-chan is also studying there and she'll know it sooner or later!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 500 YEARS AGO IN FEUDAL JAPAN ~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The little fox kitsune, Shippou sat by the bone-eating well. Besides waiting for Kagome's return as usual, he was also waiting for Inuyasha to get back through the well. It was very rare case when he stayed in Kagome's time over three days.  
  
"Pant! Pant!" Kagome's voice echoed from below.  
  
"Oi, hurry up, Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice followed closely behind.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! When did you start enjoying to stay in Kagome's time?" Shippou called down the well.  
  
"Will you SHUT-UP, Shippou?!?!" Inuyasha growled from below. He suddenly leaped out of the well, holding Kagome's luggage together with her bike on his shoulder. Kagome followed behind, feeling relieved of the loads.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku whispered to Sango: "I suspect Inuyasha must have found his long-lost relative in her time."  
  
"How can this be possible?" Sango responded. Suddenly, she felt a hand running on her butt. Miroku had taken the opportunity to satisfy his bad habit again.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango roared and.  
  
~~~~~~ SLAP~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene and shook his head. It reminded him too of Happousai again.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha said, still indecisive whether to tell her about his meeting with Saotome Ranma.  
  
Inuyasha had stayed in Ranma's home for a week and returned to fetch Kagome back to his time without carrying out any research on his future. Every day was the same. He slept; enjoyed Kasumi's cooking and watched television with the households. On the day he left, the Tendou and Saotome families bided him goodbye. Before he left, Ranma made him promise to return to check out what had happened to him 500 years ago in his school library. Then, he leaped off towards Kagome's shrine to fetch her to the Warring Japan.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha began: "When do you intend to return back to your time?"  
  
"Heh???" Kagome stared at him, surprised at his unusual statement.  
  
"Can I go back with you then?" His second statement shocked all his travel mates.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said, touching his forehead: "Are you having a fever?"  
  
"KEH! I'm perfectly FINE!!" Inuyasha barked, brushing his hand away.  
  
"Mmm, alright!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Pssss, Kagome," Sango whispered, pulling Kagome closer to her: "Who has Inuyasha met in your time? Is it a new girlfriend?"  
  
"But I have decided not to interfere his affairs." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Just follow him. who knows? Maybe he really found a new girlfriend in your time! You better keep an eye on him!" Sango hissed under her breath: "Or it'll be a fatal mistake in your life!"  
  
~~~ IN KAGOME'S MIND ~~~  
  
Inuyasha wore a white bridegroom suit and merrily held hands with a bride (her face was not seen) in front of a church with flower petals falling onto the couple.  
  
'DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!!' The wedding bells chimed and angels flew all over the church. Afar, Kagome stood in her ordinary clothes.  
  
"WAIT UP!!!!! Don't go away, Inuyasha!!" She cried out, reaching her hand towards Inuyasha who started to walk off with the bride.  
  
"OI, KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled into her ears: "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Eh? Nothing!" Kagome's face became as red as tomato and she almost jumped at his tap on her shoulder. Feeling embarrassed, she pulled Sango by her arms and raced towards Kaeda's village.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said: "You better watch his activity in your time closely."  
  
"Mmm." Kagome thought and made up her mind.  
  
  
  
~~~ A FEW DAYS LATER IN MODERN JAPAN ~~~~  
  
  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta called in the living room: "Why are you back so early? I thought you've to stay there for a longer time!" He looked around: "Huh? Isn't Inuyasha ni-chan with you a few moments ago?"  
  
"Oh no!!!" Kagome shuttered to herself: "I forgot to follow him!"  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~~  
  
In a dark corner, a teenager with a candle on his head, Gosunkugi, spookily hit a paper man with his nails and hammers.  
  
"DIE, RANMA, DIE!!!" He snarled, pinning the paper man to the tree repeatedly.  
  
Suddenly..........  
  
Many pairs of feet stormed towards his direction and raced towards a school beyond him.  
  
"Shit, we're LATE!!!! That pervert principal is starting to COUNT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A student screamed as he ran.  
  
"Oh my... When did the world become so dark?" Gosunkugi groaned on the ground, flatted with footprints all over his back.  
  
"OHHHHHH!" The `kouchou' principal looked at the mass of clouds running towards the gate: "You are going to be late, BABIES!!!!! LATE COMERS ARE TO WASH ALL TOILETS IN SCHOOL FOR ONE MONTH!!! BUA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
He slammed a gigantic alarm clock before the gate (blocking it entirely) and started to count down.  
  
"Shit!!! How are we going to enter that stupid school with its gate BLOCKED by THAT STUPID CLOCK!??!!!??!" Many students screamed among themselves outside the gate.  
  
"Counting down to 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2!" The principal started quickly with no gap in between.  
  
"SANKON TETSUSOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream exploded from somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~CRASH!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm clock smashed into pieces. All students rushed into the school, storming the principal flat on the ground.  
  
"Oh---- my beloved clock! My baby! How. could. you. kill it off like THIS!!!" The principal wailed in splashes of tears (remembering the voice), he screamed: "SAOTOME RANMA!!! IT'S YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why do so many people misunderstand Inuyasha's voice as yours, Ranma?" Akane asked as she ran towards her classroom with Ranma.  
  
"I dunno. Nah, Inuyasha!" He turned to a teenager wearing a cap besides him: "How did you smash the clock?"  
  
"With my claws, stupid!" Inuyasha said, revealing his sharp claws from his red sleeves.  
  
A pineapple fell before them.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha approached it and picked it up: "How did this thing get here?"  
  
"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma and Akane shrieked.  
  
~~~~~~~BOOM! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha turned black with soot.  
  
"Oi!" His mouth puffed out more soot: "Can someone tell me what's going on?"  
  
"BAH HA HA HA!!! This is the lesson for killing my BABY just now, Saotome Ranma!!" A speaker nearby announced.  
  
"What---the!?!?!" Ranma began. He speedily raced to the nearest wall and broke a hole on it with his fist.  
  
"Game's over, you crazy principal!!" He yelled.  
  
"Heh?!?!" Another pineapple greeted him.  
  
~~~ BOOM~~~~~  
  
Ranma turned black with soot.  
  
"Ok, I can smell you, you PERVERT!!!!" Inuyasha snarled and pulled the principal out from a dustbin.  
  
"Oh! You have changed your hair style and hair colour, Saotome!!" The principal called.  
  
"Oi! Saotome's over there!! I am not he!" Inuyasha snarled, throwing the principal up the ceiling. The principal leaped and turned a circle in the air, pulling out a large shear from nowhere and started diving towards Inuyasha.  
  
"OH! BAD BOY NEEDS HAIRCUT! THIS IS THE SCHOOL RULE!!!" He called.  
  
"Huh? School rule?" Inuyasha scratched his head. Kagome had never told him such term before.  
  
"INUYASHA, WATCH OUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Ranma screeched and kicked the principal away from Inuyasha.  
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..." The bell rang.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Lesson's gonna start now!!" Akane screamed, pulling Ranma by his pigtail, they raced towards their classroom: "Inuyasha!!" She continued: "Wait for us in the library!!!"  
  
"OI!!!" Inuyasha called: "WHERE IS THE 'LIBRARY'???!!!??!!"  
  
"Go straight and turned right!!" Akane ran out of sight with Ranma.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled and wandered around.  
  
The principal had been kicked out of the school building. There would be no interruption from him for a time being.  
  
  
  
There were mutters of sounds from each room along the corridor. Inuyasha could see an adult walking up and down rows of students sitting by their tables saying something to he/herself (he did not know they were teachers reading from textbooks).  
  
"Feh! Those people do enjoy talking to themselves, don't they?" He thought and continued his way quietly. The corridor ended with a route diverting to another direction to the right. Inuyasha turned.  
  
  
  
~~~~ BUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He knocked into a young girl of around 14 years old.  
  
"OUCH~~~~~~~! That hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl squeaked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her up and turned to run off.  
  
"Hey! It's lesson time now!! Why are you NOT in your uniform and still loitering around?!" The girl called behind him and started to run towards him.  
  
"SHIT! Trouble's coming." Inuyasha muttered to himself and started to leap faster.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! How dare you ignore me as a sensei???!!!!" The girl growled.  
  
"Huh? Sensei? She?" Before Inuyasha could think twice, something next happened...  
  
  
  
" HAPPOU-5 YEN KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~~~~~!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Argggg...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha felt all his strength swiftly draining from his body: "What-the-heck?????????????~~~!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahem!" The kiddy girlish voice disappeared, replaced by a mature and stern woman's tone: "That'll teach you to be a good boy!" A foot stepped on Inuyasha's back to prevent him from running away.  
  
A hand pulled the cap off his head. "Huh?" the voice was filled with surprise. Inuyasha turned his head to look at his attacker. It was a tall woman with similar clothing as the little girl whom he had knocked down a few seconds ago (except the clothes looked tighter on her). His sense of smell told him that she was the same person.  
  
'How could this be possible??!!!" Inuyasha stared in shock.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAIIIIIIIII EARSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" The woman exploded into excitement and started rubbing his dog-ears.  
  
"HEY!!!" Inuyasha roared, pulling up from the ground and pushed the woman from his back: "GET OFF MY BACKKKKKK!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh? Your strength has recovered THAT FAST??!!!" The woman looked shocked. She held a 5-yen coin with two fingers and started.  
  
" HAPPOU-5 YEN KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~~~~~!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had disappeared.  
  
"Grrrr.. Where could he have gone to?" The tall woman growled and started searching around the corridor. Above her, Inuyasha held himself onto the ceiling.  
  
'This woman is too powerful!' Inuyasha thought, still shaken.  
  
Little did he know, the woman was Hinako---Ranma and Akane's schoolteacher and excelled in absorbing opponents' strength using Happou 5-yen kill (taught by Happousai when she was young). She had been on her way to Ranma and Akane's classroom when she met Inuyasha. Because Inuyasha was a hanyou, he regained his strength much faster than human beings.  
  
"This school is much dangerous than looking for shikon no tama in my world," Inuyasha analyzed. He suddenly admired Kagome's tolerance when she had to go to school often.  
  
"Poor Kagome! She must have suffer a lot, especially when she does not have martial arts like Ranma and Akane as well as strength like me," Inuyasha concluded.  
  
("HAI CHOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kagome sneezed in her classroom. She rubbed her nose, thinking to herself: "Is someone talking about me?")  
  
'Where could that cat-ear boy go to?' Hinako fumed to herself. Turning round the corner, she met the principal (with bandages all over his face).  
  
"OH! Hinako Sensei! Did you see a boy with long white hair and two cat- ears?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was glad that the terrible strength-absorber woman had gone out of his sight. Still smelling her scent nearby, he quietly leaped down the ceiling.  
  
  
  
~~BONK!! ~~  
  
  
  
He landed on Kunou Tatewaki's back with a thump.  
  
"EEE-OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Inuyasha grasped: "Sorry!"  
  
"SAOTOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki growled slowly without looking up (NOTE again: The voices of Ranma and Inuyasha in anime were both done by Yamaguchi Kappei.)  
  
"Waittttttt...!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha protested and leaped from Tatewaki's back: "Look closer! I'm NOT Saotome!!!!!"  
  
Tatewaki jumped up, glared at Inuyasha and held his prepared sword: "OH YES YOU ARE!!!! Even if you dye your hair white, add a pair of CAT-EARS and wear yellow contact lens, you ARE SAOTOME RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! A boy in red robe with white hair and cat-ears? I last saw him down the..." Hinako began.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT CAT-EARS, THAT'S DOG- EARSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A Saotome-like voice roared at the bend of the corridor.  
  
Followed by that, Tatewaki flew from the bend and crashed his head before Hinako's feet. Inuyasha leaped out and screamed: "I TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES, I'M..." He saw the crazy principal and Hinako together: "Uh-oh..."  
  
  
  
~~~ **** ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hinako sensei was late.  
  
"Saotome! I think Hinako's not coming today. Let's skip lesson together!" Ranma's classmate, Hiroshi said.  
  
"Huh! Of course!!!!!" Ranma prepared to leave: "HUH???!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Saotome?"  
  
"I could sense a friend of mine coming towards this direction.." He began. It was strange. But he was not supposed to be coming here. "Heh? Trouble's coming."  
  
"GOOD MORNING, CLASS!!!" The fully-grown Hinako stepped into the class, dragging a semi-conscious boy in red with white hair and cat-like ears by his collar.  
  
"Inuyasha???!!" Akane and Ranma grasped.  
  
"Don't have to bother about him! Let's continue with our lessons!" Hinako laughed. She thought: "Tee hee hee, with this boy around, I can maintain my adult-form anytime I like! Then all students will respect me!!"  
  
"Uh.. Hinako sensei, do you know who he is?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Of course I do! He is my pet and he is going home with ME at the end of the day!!"  
  
"Ranma, are you really so shocked?" Akane asked.  
  
"Huh? Did I?" Ranma responded. His head had bang on the ground with his original gesture remained unchanged.  
  
  
  
Outside the class, the principal (hiding in a dustbin) eavesdropped and giggled: "Tee hee hee, watch out dog-boy, I'm going to cut your long hair one day, hee hee hee hee."  
  
Nearby, Tatewaki lay on the ground with spiral eyes, muttering: "Saotome, I've not finished with you yet, just you wait........"  
  
  
  
This was Inuyasha's first day in Fuurinkan High School and it was also the start of his trouble in the present time.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	2. Going Home

Type: General  
  
Rating: General (Humor because the mess under Ranma/ Inuyasha confusion and serious when it concerns Inuyasha's future 500 years in the past)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel from my other fanfic, 'The Tetsusaiga race' (you may look through the list of fanfictions under my profile link on this page by clicking on my nickname).  
  
Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School, feigning as Ranma's long-lost brother. Kagome, Hinako, Gosunkugi, Saotome Nodoka (Ranma's mother), Hojo, Souta and Toufuu are added into this confusion. Humors involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SEQUEL TO THE TETSUSAIGA RACE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Going Home  
  
  
  
  
  
"COME BACK WITH MYYYYY PETTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinako shrieked after Saotome immediately the lesson ended.  
  
"Must get him outta here before he's being tortured to death by that pervert sensei!~" Ranma thought as he carried Inuyasha in his arms out of the class.  
  
"Oi! I can run by MYSELF!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling to lay his feet to the ground, but Ranma was leaping too fast from the building onto the school compound.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh.." Hinako growled in frustration: "HAPPOU-5 YEN KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~~~~~!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Arggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Ranma screamed together.  
  
~~~~ 5 MINUTES LATER ~~~~  
  
"Wait, wait!! We can discuss!!!" Ranma screamed as he struggled on the ground due to lack of strength. The dizzy Inuyasha lay besides him with spiral eyes. Hinako had absorbed his strength three times in one go. She was preparing to absorb Ranma's strength for the second time next.  
  
"What have you got to say........, Saotome?" Hinako snarled.  
  
"Actually....." Ranma began: "Inuyasha's actually .. (He wiped out a microphone and screamed though it) My half-blood BROTHER!!!! His full name is Saotome Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh?" Hinako stared at him, shocked and taken aback.  
  
'Yes! One step into my trap!' Ranma thought and continued aloud: "We have the same father, his mother left home at his age of two and it's only recently that we are finally reunited, but, but."  
  
"He suffered from a strange illness that makes him look like what he is today!"  
  
"Sob, sob!!" Hinako wailed and wiped her tears with her tissue: "I'm so sorry I've ill-treat your long-lost brother like that!"  
  
"Precisely!" Ranma feigned a serious and depressed look: "I wouldn't ask for more, sensei, just teach me your Happou-5 yen kill technique, give me full marks for ALL my tests and examinations, plus stop pestering me whenever I skip lessons.."  
  
  
  
~~BONK!!~~~~  
  
"That's enough, Ranma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed as she kicked him at the back of his head: "You are already so lazy and yet you want results WITHOUT working for it?????? I'm not TALKING with you!!"  
  
"Huh! Tomboy! Uncute!" Ranma scolded behind her back.  
  
~~ BONK! ~~~  
  
Akane threw a school statue onto his head and stormed off.  
  
"I'll arrange your brother to study in the same class with you from tomorrow onwards! Get him to buy school uniform and textbooks, ok?" Hinako suddenly chipped cheerfully and skipped away, snatching a student's lollipop along the way.  
  
"HEY!! That's NOT what I'VE ASKED for!!!!" Ranma could not stop her. A hand suddenly slapped onto his shoulder.  
  
"OI!" Inuyasha growled: "Who is your half-bloooooodddddddddd brother?????????!!!!!!!!!! And WHO gives you the permission to make me HANG in this place as a GODDDAMMITT STUDENT?????!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh? I don't know, Hinako sensei plans everything for you before I can stop her, kee hee hee.." Ranma tried to act innocent.  
  
"THAT means I've to stay here and study everyday like a bookworm in that room before thatttttttttt pervert sensei and stick myself to TESTS and EXAMINATIONS every semester??????!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared, shivering with anger.  
  
"Ah ha ha, sort of." Ranma laughed guiltily, playing with his fingers.  
  
"YOU TROUBLE-MAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha kicked Ranma into the air with two fingers sticking out of each hand.  
  
"COME AND HAVE A DUAL WITH ME, SAOTOME!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki jumped towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Grrr, I'm too tired with this nonsense!!" He growled and hit him off into the air with a fist: "I'm going home, going back to MY time this very MINUTE right NOW!!!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Nabiki said, standing by the school gate: "It's too late to back out now, Inuyasha-kun, everyone knows about it! Besides, you need to find out what you need to know in our time. And." Her sentences were cut off by a dark shadow between she and Inuyasha.  
  
"And I don't mind having ANOTHER SON in Tendou Martial Arts School!!!!" Saotome Genma wailed, appeared from nowhere and hugged Inuyasha. He ended up being kicked into the sky instead. Inuyasha stormed off looking for Ranma.  
  
"Sigh! I haven't got the chance to remind him to give me the ancient coins from his time!!" Nabiki thought.  
  
  
  
~~~ *** ~~~  
  
  
  
The female Ranma crawled out of the school swimming pool, squeezing water from her clothes.  
  
"Huh! Ungrateful! I've just rescued your life! And that's WHAT I get in return!!" She scowled to herself: "Huh?" A flying figure landed on top of her. It was Kunou Tatewaki.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE FATED TO MEET AGAINNNNNNNN!!!!!" He wailed with tears of happiness.  
  
"Get off me, you --- you PERVERT!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed, kicking Tatewaki off her back.  
  
"Oi! Ranma! I want you to tell that stupid sensei to stop THAT nonsense!!!!" Inuyasha followed Ranma's scent and screamed from afar.  
  
"HUH! Saotome Ranma's here to snatch my pig-tailed girl away from me, doesn't he???!!!" Tatewaki snarled, preparing his sword.  
  
"HEH???" Ranma said.  
  
"Oi, Ranma!!" Inuyasha approached: "HUH??!!" He could smell Saotome Ranma nearby but he could not see him (he did not know Ranma's ability to change into a girl despite his one-week stay in Tendou Martial Arts School because he had been watching television all the time and ignoring all events around him).  
  
"Huh! Huh! Huh! You've finally showed your wolfish true colour, Saotome!!! Especially your wolfish ears!!" Tatewaki grinned.  
  
"Oi! Did you see Saotome Ranma around?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ask yourself!!!!" Tatewaki screamed and attacked Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT????" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Who has the wolfish ears, you PERVERT!!!!!" Ranma shouted angrily and kicked Tatewaki out of the scene, turning to Inuyasha: "Hey, Inuyasha, I'm here!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again. It was Ranma all right, but this person was a girl!  
  
"I think my nose is having a problem," Inuyasha said and started to leap off.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!!!" Ranma leaped after Inuyasha and hopped before him holding a kettle of hot water.  
  
"Keh! Are you going to pour hot water over my head?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Watch me!" Ranma said and poured its content over her head. She changed back to a boy again.  
  
"HEH?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha stared, shocked.  
  
"Now you understand?"  
  
"RANMA!!!!! I'M HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!" Kodaichi shrieked and leaped at him.  
  
"Ranma!! Are you some rare kind of human species?!" Inuyasha shouted through his ear.  
  
"Ranma!!! Date me! Date me! Date me!!" Kodaichi screamed into Ranma's right ear.  
  
"Answer me, Saotome!!!! Are you or are you NOT?!" Inuyasha yelled into his left ear.  
  
"WILL THE TWO OF YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE????!!!!!" Ranma screamed, kicking both of them into the air. (Oops, he thought, I've kicked a girl!)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ LATE EVENING ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Nee-chan, has Inuyasha Nii-chan returned back to Warring Japan?" Souta asked Kagome while he played with Buyo-his cat in her bedroom.  
  
"How would I know? He's probably fighting some youkai in some other area." Kagome replied, while trying to figure an algebra problem. Actually, deep inside, she was worried, but she couldn't do anything about it. Inuyasha told her he would be fetching her back to Warring Japan a month *0* later.  
  
"What is Inuyasha doing in this time? Does he have an important mission which he doesn't want me to know?" She wondered.  
  
~~~~ ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO ~~~~  
  
"It's ALL your fault that we can't get into the library before it closes just because of ALL these STUPID nonsense when you and Kodaichi yell into MY ears, plus ME having to buy ALL your books and school uniform!!!!" Ranma scolded Inuyasha on their way back to Tendou Martial Arts School.  
  
"FEH!!! It's ALL your fault that you DON'T bring me personally to that STUPID library before your lessons AND because of you and YOUR stupid sensei's conversation, you chain me into THAT STUPID classroom forever for no reason!!!!! I still have some MORE IMPORTANT things to do instead of staying in THAT STUPID CRUMPY ROOM!!!!! Besides, it was YOU who did not explain and tell me about those funny cursed springs in China in the VERY !!!" Inuyasha shot back as they both leaped across the fence.  
  
Below the fence, Akane followed.  
  
"Hey! Can't you both just cut it out?" She lifted her head and called.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Inuyasha and Ranma both responded at the same time sternly.  
  
"Hi, Akane-chan! How's your school today?" A friendly voice called. Unknowingly, they were outside Toufuu's clinic. A panda (Genma) was sweeping outside the door.  
  
"Do you both make this new friend today? My, you do remind me of Ranma- kun!" Toufuu laughed cheerfully, making close examination of Inuyasha's appearance.  
  
"Are you a hanyou?" Toufuu asked.  
  
"HEH?????!!!!!!" Inuyasha was taken aback, shocked.  
  
"Toufuu sensei, what's a hanyou?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh! A hanyou is a mixed breed of both youkai and human being," Toufuu answered.  
  
"KEH!! Who are you and how did you know my identity???!!!" Inuyasha growled threateningly, revealing his sharp claws, preparing to spring into attack.  
  
"Toufuu sensei is a very skilful doctor!" Ranma explained.  
  
"He's Inuyasha and he will be transferred to our class tomorrow," explained Akane.  
  
"Wouldn't he be creating a lot of commotion in school?" asked Toufuu.  
  
"Just because I'm not a FULL HUMAN????!!!!!!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Wait, I think I got something for you, Inuyasha-kun." Toufuu smiled and invited them into his clinic.  
  
  
  
Toufuu searched through his storeroom and pulled out a dusty wooden box.  
  
"Let's see if this helps!" he blew the dust away and took out a wooden Buddhist bracelet.  
  
"Let me help you put this on," He said.  
  
The moment Inuyasha's hand got into contact with the bracelet; a familiar feeling ran through his blood just like any new moon night. His dog-ears, fangs and claws vanished, his iris changed to grey-violet and his hair turned midnight violet-black.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???!!!!!" Inuyasha cried out in horror.  
  
"Don't worry, this thing only purifies your youkai power whenever you put it on, but upon removal, you'll still regain back to your original self." Toufuu assured him.  
  
"WOW! You look so handsome in your human form, Inuyasha!!" Akane praised.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma grumbled: "There's not much difference in his looks anyway!"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane called, looking closer at his face: "Are you jealous?"  
  
"HUH! Jealous! Me? You've got to be kidding! How can I be jealous over such petty minor matter???!!! I can prove to the whole wide world that I--- Saotome Ranma is the MOST handsome and charming guy in the entire Tokyo!!!!!! BUA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
'Why do I feel some fiery aura from Saotome Ranma? Or am I imagining things?' Inuyasha thought, sweated.  
  
"He is definitely jealous," Akane thought smugly.  
  
Afar, a dark figure stood tall against the full moon on the rooftop of a nearby house watching Toufuu sensei's clinic. Silently, it leaped off.  
  
That night, the Tendou and Genma made many remarks about Inuyasha's human appearance and Kasumi helped him amend the uniform to make sure it fitted well on him. Luckily, Happousai did not witness the change or else he would start planning how to snatch Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga whenever he was in his human form.  
  
~~~ THE NEXT MORNING ~~~~  
  
Tendou Souun flipped another page of the newspapers. Three shadows shot past him, causing his hair to fly up.  
  
Kasumi placed a cup of coffee on the table besides him: "Father, they forgot to bring their lunch boxes again.. Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so.." Souun replied, his hair stood tall like a tree in the air.  
  
  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, Ranma!!!!" Akane screamed: "Why didn't you remind me of my time???!!!!!"  
  
"Who ask you to be so engrossed in your karate practice in the morning???"  
  
"Why doesn't Nabiki inform us before she leaves for school?" Inuyasha grumbled. He wore the black Fuurinkan High School uniform and had tied his long black hair with a band to his back. He had a similar hand-held black bag as Ranma. He looked at the bracelet on his hand and attempted to pull it out.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"What am I doing? Pulling this annoying thing out!! I can run faster with my youkai strength!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Better not, Inuyasha, remember what Toufuu sensei said yesterday, don't get yourself unnecessary attention in school, ok?" Akane reminded.  
  
A group of girls in green uniforms were walking along the street towards their school.  
  
A girl with hair band turned to another one with long hair: "Nah, Kagome, how's your relationship with your wild and two-timer boyfriend?"  
  
"He has been very busy ..." Before Kagome could complete her words, suddenly....  
  
~~~ ZOOMEDDDDDDDDD~~~~~~~  
  
Three teenagers rushed by them, looking at their watches at the same time and scolding among themselves at the same time.  
  
"Gosh, those people over there, they must be late for school," One girl with short hair said. Kagome stared at the running figures. One of them was a boy with long black hair tied to his back. Somehow, she felt she had seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Am I sensing something wrong?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"From the uniforms they wear, they are from Fuurinkan High School!" the girl with hair band said, noticing Kagome's attention on the fading figures.  
  
"Talking about school, we are going to be late too!! Let's hurry up!!" The girl with short hair cried. Kagome tried to divert her attention back and ran off to school with her friends.  
  
  
  
"School's in view now!" Ranma called.  
  
"BUA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crazy principal roared from afar, standing on a gate pillar: "I've changed the school gate's lock!! Whoever can't break through this before the school bell rings shall have to stay back for 10 hours after SCHOOL!!!! BUA HA HA!!!!!!"  
  
"Why is this principal always coming up with the SAME OLD TRICKS to create problem for us???!!" A student complained.  
  
Ranma flew a kick at the gate and knocked it down immediately.  
  
"LET'S RUSH IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The students called and stormed past the principal. Akane pulled Inuyasha's arm and ran into the school.  
  
"Ranma!!" A tickle of a bicycle sounded and Shampoo, riding on her bicycle flew and pushed Ranma out of the gate.  
  
"Talk to you later, Shampoo!!!" Ranma cried: "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's have a date with me, Ranma!!!" Shampoo called.  
  
~~~ SPLASH!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha pulled the nearest water hose and splashed Shampoo and her bicycle away.  
  
"Let's get to the class before it's too late!!!" He called and pulled Ranma by his pigtail after Akane.  
  
Luckily for Ranma, he did not get to see Shampoo in her cat-form. A purple colour cat glared angrily after the running figures with her bicycle.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, class! This is our new classmate--- Saotome Inuyasha!" Hinako Sensei introduced, turning to Inuyasha: "You can sit behind Ukyou." Ranma had managed to lie to her that Inuyasha had 'recovered' from his strange 'illness' when they entered their classroom and had turned more human-like.  
  
There was a little whispering noise among the students.  
  
"Hey, Saotome, that new student looks like you!" One student said.  
  
"And his surname is Saotome too!!" Other student continued.  
  
Ranma looked on, bored: "Because he is my half-brother," He lied.  
  
"Your half-brother??!!" The student whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I am his older."  
  
"Younger! I'm much, much older than you!" Inuyasha growled as he walked past Ranma.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha and Ukyou have the same hair style. They both tie their hair behind in the same way! They looked like a couple." A girl whispered. (NOTE: Ukyou usually tied her hair behind and wore boy's school uniform.)  
  
"Shut-up." Ukyou hissed: "Everyone knows that I'm Ranma's fiancée."  
  
The class was commenced. It was Mathematics lesson. Ranma knew Inuyasha came from the Warring Period and had not study before. He secretly examined his expression. Inuyasha was very attentive to Hinako's teaching and started to take note very aggressively while voicing his doubts at the same time. As it was the first time he started schooling, all the questions were very childish (causing laughter among the students). Nevertheless, Hinako patiently answered his questions (feeling happy at the same time that someone had finally respected her as a teacher.)  
  
Ranma sweated, thinking: "I never know ancient people like to study so much, he's much hardworking than Akane!"  
  
A chalk flew and hit Ranma on his head.  
  
"Saotome! Are you paying attention??" Hinako shouted.  
  
Finally, it came to lunchtime.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me show you where the library is," Ranma called and pulled Inuyasha along.  
  
"HEY, LOOK!! There's another duel going on down there!!" A student shouted along the corridor.  
  
Curious, Ranma ran over to the window and looked down. It was Shampoo and Ukyou.  
  
"What are they quarrelling over this time?" Ranma looked on, bored.  
  
"How dare you interfere with me and Ranma's dating?!!" Shampoo snarled as she held her bonbori (a pair of maces with big spheres on the end): "You know I and Ranma are MEANT to be TOGETHER!!!!!"  
  
"HUH!" Ukyou puffed: "When did I interfere you both and even if I do, there is NOTHING WRONG, because Ranma is MINE!!!!"  
  
"You dare to deny? This morning, you splashed water at me when I want to date Ranma!! How cunning of you!!"  
  
'Huh? Shampoo must have mistook Inuyasha for Ukyou,' Ranma thought: 'Oh yeah, Shampoo has not seen Inuyasha in his human-form before and he has tied his hair in the similar way as Ukyou.'  
  
"Ranma, you said you want to bring me to the library!" Inuyasha's voice appeared from behind: "Oi!" He peeped down: "What's going on down there?"  
  
Ranma pulled Akane to Inuyasha: "You help me lead Inuyasha to the library, ok? I got something on now!" Turning and pulling Inuyasha from the window: "There's nothing interesting down there!"  
  
"You want to get more chance to act 'Hero saving Beauty', don't you?" Akane said, bored.  
  
"No, no, I just want to explain things down there!" Ranma said and started pushing Akane to Inuyasha: "Hurry, bring him to the library before lunchtime ends!!"  
  
"Alright.." Akane said sounding exhausted.  
  
"Remember to tell me any results of your researches later!" Ranma called behind them and turned towards the window, thinking: 'Huh! Huh! It's show time for me!!'  
  
Ranma looked down again. Shampoo was walking towards Ukyou and suddenly held her face to her lips.  
  
'Shampoo is going to give Ukyou 'kiss of death'?' Ranma grasped.  
  
"Hey, the girl with purple hair is going to give Kuonji-chan a 'kiss of death'!" Some on-lookers whispered: "It's the deathly mark of Joketsuzoku clan to wipe out her opponent until she dies!"  
  
'Huh! Huh!' Shampoo thought as her lips reached Ukyou's cheek. A hand accepted the kiss instead. It was Saotome Ranma.  
  
"Enough, Shampoo," He said.  
  
Ukyou looked on feeling touched: 'He is protecting me! Ranma is protecting me!"  
  
Ukyou looked at Ranma emotionally with the background suddenly becoming sparkling and colourful.  
  
"Grrrr." Shampoo growled: "RANMA!!! WHO ARE YOU SHELDING?? AND WHO DO YOU LIKE???!!!! SHE OR ME???!!!!" Anger drove her mind dizzy.  
  
"Oi! What's the commotion?" A Saotome Ranma-liked voice called. It was Inuyasha and he walked towards Ranma.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Ranma said: "Akane's waiting for you in the library!"  
  
"I'm here," Akane said, feeling pissed. Ranma was showing his charms to Shampoo and Ukyou again.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt a kiss planted on his cheek.  
  
"What are you doing, Shampoo?" Inuyasha questioned, rubbing the mark on his face.  
  
"Hah?????? I've kissed the WRONG PERSON!!!!!" Shampoo heard Inuyasha's voice and realized her big mistake. She saw Ranma close besides Ukyou and knew she could not present her 'kiss of death' to her. She jumped off and shouted to Ukyou: "I'll definitely kill you one day unless I DIE!!!" She ran off.  
  
"Shall we explain to her, Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"It'll be too complicated to tell her," Ranma sighed.  
  
'That's because you still want to show off your charm by saving Ukyou!!!' Akane thought angrily.  
  
"Can I move to your house, Ranma? I need you to protect me from Shampoo!" Ukyou asked.  
  
Blood veins popped up on Akane's forehead.  
  
~~~ IMAGINATION ~~~~  
  
Ukyou hugged Ranma in the living room of Tendou Martial Arts, saying: "Ahhh, I'm so scared, Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma, acting cool, said: "Fear not, Ukyou, I'll protect you from the evil Shampoo!"  
  
Akane was thrown aside in the cold wind.  
  
~~~ END OF IMAGINATION ~~~~  
  
"Very calculative, huh? I'll not let this thing happen!" Akane thought. Immediately, she pulled the puzzled Inuyasha by his arm and ran after Shampoo.  
  
"Hey, Akane!!" Inuyasha called: "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Explain this morning's water splashing incident!"  
  
"So I've splashed on Shampoo?" Inuyasha began to get the whole picture. He pulled out the bracelet and threw into Akane's hand, turning back to his hanyou form and leaped after Shampoo.  
  
"OI! SHAMPOO!!!" Inuyasha called after her.  
  
"SHAMPOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mousse's voice appeared from somewhere and threw his arms around Inuyasha: "I've finally found you!!!! Let's date today!!!"  
  
"GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha kicked Mousse into the air with his two fingers sticking out from each hand.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Shampoo's cold voice called behind Inuyasha. In his haste, he had overtaken her.  
  
"Listen, Shampoo, I was the one who have splashed water on you, NOT Ukyou!!"  
  
"Are you here to apologize?"  
  
"No, I'm here to explain, I don't see anything wrong with my action,"  
  
~~~ THUMP!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fainted Mousse fell onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha, I'll not let you off for this incident! Wait for my revenge!!" roared Shampoo and ran off.  
  
"WAITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted and prepared to chase.  
  
"SHAMPOOOOOOO!!!!" Mousse suddenly woke up and screamed as he hugged onto Inuyasha again.  
  
"OHHHHH......" growled Inuyasha: "It's you again!!!" He kicked Mousse up into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Ranma, Akane and Ukyou ran towards him: "How's it going?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Inuyasha said and left for the next lesson. Lunchtime was over.  
  
~~ THUMP! ~~  
  
Mousse fell back onto the same spot where Inuyasha had last stood.  
  
"Hey, Mousse!" Ranma greeted: "Are you still alive?"  
  
  
  
That evening, the three people reached home together. Nabiki had left before them again.  
  
"We're home!!" Akane called as they entered the house.  
  
Cologne and Shampoo were sipping tea by the table in the living room.  
  
~~ RANMA AND INUYASHA STOOD STUNNED ~~~  
  
"Cologne baa baa is here to visit us!" Kasumi smiled.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE, O BAAA BAA???!!!!!" Ranma screamed into her ear.  
  
"I've heard about today's incident, Great grandson-in-law," Cologne said: "Shampoo has presented her kiss to a boy before he defeats her."  
  
"Especially when I DON'T like that boy AT ALL!!!!" Shampoo cried.  
  
"So how? Can you take back the kiss?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Such incident has not appeared in my clan before," Cologne said: "There's only one thing to solve this problem."  
  
"First option, Inuyasha, you must marry Shampoo and then let her ditch you for Great-grandson in law!"  
  
"OI!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS????" Inuyasha growled and roared.  
  
"Second option," Cologne put up two fingers: "Fight with Shampoo. If she wins, she has to kill you. If you win, you'll have to marry her. How's that?"  
  
"Is there any third option?" Akane asked.  
  
"No," Cologne continued her drink.  
  
"What's the meaning of this??!!" Inuyasha snarled: "I don't CARE!!! I'll not marry with THAT WOMAN (pointing Shampoo) and definitely NOT let her KILL me!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going back to MY TIME!!!!!!! I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD AND NEVER RETURN!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!!!" He pulled off his bracelet, threw it onto the floor, transformed back to hanyou and leaped off.  
  
"WAIT!!! HOW ABOUT YOUR RESEARCH???!!!" Ranma picked up the bracelet and together with Shampoo, they ran after him.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha did not respond or turn back. He ran straight towards Kagome's shrine and jumped into the bone-eating well and returned to Warring Japan.  
  
"HEY!! Isn't that the shrine we have seen after chasing the flying Tetsusaiga at that time?" Shampoo asked.  
  
Quietly, they slipped into the compound. Kagome and her brother had not returned from school. Her mother had gone shopping and her grandfather was taking a nap.  
  
"MEOW!!!" Buyo sensed the presence of two strangers in his home and went out to meet them.  
  
"C..C...CATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CAT!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME, SHAMPOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed in fear and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Ranma, WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll save you!!!" Shampoo chased after Buyo and Ranma.  
  
Ranma did not see a pail of cold water (probably left by Kagome's grandfather or mother for whatever reason) on the path before him and ...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ BACK IN FEUDAL JAPAN ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"INUYASHA!!! You're BACK!!!!" Shippou called, sitting by the well.  
  
"Huh? Why are you wearing this strange clothes?" Miroku approached Inuyasha and noticed his black school uniform. Inuyasha did not have the time to change back before he returned to the Warring Japan.  
  
"KEH!!! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, MIROKU!!!!!!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, thinking: 'I can't just tell them that I was frightened off by a branch of stupid and crazy human beings, that'll be a great LOSS of face especially for someone like me with youkai strength!'  
  
"Does it concern with someone in the future?" Sango asked nearby as she cleaned her boomerang.  
  
"I SAID, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!" Inuyasha fumed, sitting on the grass.  
  
Miroku went and sat besides him: "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Isn't Kagome coming back with you?" He assumed Inuyasha was still angry with Kagome for staying in present Japan instead to going back to look for shikon no tama shards.  
  
"Keh! I'll fetch her a month later! I've promised her and I won't go back on MY WORDS!!!" Inuyasha scowled angrily, folding his arms and staring at the setting sun.  
  
"But you are going back on your promise, Inuyasha," An angry feminine voice called from behind. Inuyasha felt a hand grabbing one of his. Something slipped onto it and a strange feeling tickled through his blood.  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha's white hair darkened and changed into midnight black although it was not a New Moon night. His fangs, claws and dog-ears disappeared, replaced with human ones. His eyes turned into violet grey. Before his eyes, Inuyasha had transformed into a FULL human~!  
  
"Inuyasha... You????!!!" Miroku stammered and his eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Ahhhh..????" Inuyasha grasped in shock as if expecting something bad next.  
  
True enough, a familiar voice appeared again.  
  
"You are COMING BACK WITH ME, INUYASHA, COMING BACK TO THE PRESENT JAPAN AND CARRY OUT YOUR DUTY!!!!" the female Ranma yelled behind him. For whatever reason, she had traveled through the well after him, leaving Shampoo in the present time. She had put the bracelet on Inuyasha's wrist again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the red-haired girl in shock: "This is NOT POSSIBLE!!! You are NOT supposed to travel through the WELLL!!!!!!" He remembered that only he and Kagome could travel through it and NO ONE ELSE!!!!  
  
"Well, I've travel through it and I've found you here! What have you got to say?" the female-Ranma fumed to the stunned Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Sango.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued ... 


	3. Force of Tetsusaiga

Type: General (Humor most of the time, but it'll be serious when it comes to the part concerning Inuyasha's future in Warring Japan).  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel from my other fanfic, 'The Tetsusaiga race' (you may look through the list of fanfictions under my profile link on this page by clicking on my nickname).  
  
Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School, feigning as Ranma's long-lost brother. Kagome, Hinako, Gosunkugi, Saotome Nodoka (Ranma's mother), Hojo, Souta and Toufuu are added into this confusion. Humors involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SEQUEL TO THE TETSUSAIGA RACE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Power of Tetsusaiga  
  
  
  
"MEOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Buyo ran after a purple cat with two bells attached to its fur in the front. The cat frighteningly dragged its Chinese-style clothes and ran into Kagome's house, straight towards the bathroom. It ran past Kagome's jii chan. He stared at the running cat confused.  
  
"It must be one of Buyo's friends again," He muttered: "Must tell Kagome and Souta to control their pet, sigh!"  
  
Buyo ran past him and followed the purple cat's trace. He reached the bathroom. Just then, a voice called after him.  
  
"Buyo!" It was Souta: "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Meow, meow!!!" Buyo cried, pointing his nose at the bathroom.  
  
~~ BANG, BONK! ~~~  
  
The sound came from the bathroom.  
  
"Who's inside?" Souta called, thinking it was Kagome: "Nee-chan, is that you??"  
  
Shampoo had changed back to her normal self in the warm water and leaped out through the window.  
  
"Phew!" Shampoo thought: "That was close! And now it is time to look for Ranma!"  
  
She headed straight towards the bone eating well and jumped into it.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh....." She growled: "How did Ranma disappear in it?"  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta's voice called: "Are you in there?"  
  
"Not AGAIN!!" Shampoo thought, panicked. A little face peeped inside.  
  
"Huh? Whoo." Souta began. Shampoo leaped out and covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare to tell anyone I'm here," She hissed under her breath.  
  
Souta nodded his head confused. She released her hand.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha nii-chan's friend from Warring Japan?" Souta asked.  
  
"Ahhh????" Shampoo tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Ah! I know! It's a secret, right?" Souta replied cheerfully: "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know you're here!"  
  
"Souta! Where are you??" Kagome's jii-chan shouted from the compound.  
  
"Coming!" Souta called, turned, winked at Shampoo and ran off.  
  
"Sighhhh. when will Ranma come out of the well? I want to leave this place as soon as possible." Shampoo sighed to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ IN WARRING JAPAN ~~~  
  
  
  
"You are going back with ME, Inuyasha!!!" Ranma growled and dragged Inuyasha (in full human-form) towards the well: "I've spent so much time and effort for you in school and now you are saying you are NOT RETURNING????????????!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, wait!!" Sango called, running after them: "Who are you and where are you taking Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand from Ranma's grip: "Get your hands off me!!! I'm NOT going back!!!"  
  
"Oh yes, you ARE!!!" Ranma roared, grabbing by his wrist again to prevent him from pulling the bracelet out. It would be more difficult to control a hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh-huh," Shippou guessed: "Inuyasha must have done something unfaithful! You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!" He suspected Inuyasha had just ditched a girl in Kagome's time.  
  
"Yeah, even their clothes are the same (NOTE: Ranma and Inuyasha were wearing school uniforms)," Sango continued sarcastically.  
  
"Oi!!! Things are NOT what as you think!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Sigh, Inuyasha's in such a luck!" Miroku sighed: "I wish I can make a girlfriend in other time too!" He got a glare from Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you so unfaithful to Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THINGS ARE NOT AS WHAT YOU THINKKKKKK!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, turning to female Ranma: "And I say, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" He swung Ranma's hand off, pulled out the bracelet and ran off into the forest.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!! DON'T RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma shrieked and started after Inuyasha.  
  
Sango petted Ranma on her shoulder: "Can you kindly explain what's going on here?"  
  
Ranma sighed and nodded: "I'm Ranma," She introduced: "And Inuyasha's supposed to investigate his future in Warring Japan from information in my time..."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand running on her butt. It was Miroku.  
  
"YOU PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked and hit Miroku into the air with two fingers sticking out. Miroku shouted as he flew: "I thought you will feel happy about ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..........!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango sighed: "When will he ever learn?"  
  
  
  
~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha hid among the trees and bushes, hopping Ranma would not find him.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA, WHERE ARE YOU??? STOP HIDING!!!!" Ranma yelled from afar.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Ranma has explained everything to me!!! Come on out!!!!" Sango called.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!!!! We know you are nearby!!!! COME OUT AT THIS VERY MOMENT!!!!" Shippou shrieked.  
  
Miroku's voice did not appear as Inuyasha had expected (He was probably still soaring in the sky from Ranma's hit).  
  
"Keh! I'll be a fool if I listen to your bidding." Inuyasha spitted.  
  
'Huh? This feeling is coming again,' Ranma thought and followed her feel.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly smelt Ranma's scent approaching him.  
  
'Oh no!' Inuyasha tried to shift his hiding place.  
  
"GOTTA!!" The female Ranma shouted and tried to grab Inuyasha. Immediately, he leaped away.  
  
~~~~ THUMP!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku landed on Inuyasha's back before he could run.  
  
"Ooooooo... What's going on? Why are there so many stars and angels flying around meee...????" Miroku stammered with spiral eyes.  
  
"GREAT JOB, MIROKU-HOSHI!!!!" Sango and Shippou cried and ran to help Ranma catch the hanyou. Ranma quickly slipped the bracelet onto his wrist to prevent him from escaping again.  
  
"Miroku????" Ranma repeated.  
  
"Yeah, he is Miroku," Shippou answered, pointing to the dizzy priest and feeling puzzled. What was wrong with Miroku's name?  
  
"Miroku??? Isn't he Happousai that old pervert's ANCESTOR????!!!!" Ranma yelled with her hands above her ears. Inuyasha tried to grab the opportunity to get up, but Sango held him down again.  
  
"Ancestor??" Sango echoed feeling confused and thought: 'Sigh! Even Hoshi's descendent is a pervert. what can I say?'  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said angrily: "And she (pointing at Sango) is Sango-the ancestor of your Shampoo and Cologne o' baa baa!!!"  
  
"Hehhh?" Shippou stared astonished: "Then, what about me?? Do I have any descendent in your time?? Do I?" He cried excitedly.  
  
"How would I know? I never seen anyone looking like you there," Inuyasha snarled: "Besides, you ARE a youkai!!!! NO YOUKAI would STAY in A HUMAN- populated CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wow!!!" Ranma grasped, surprised. It was like seeing many ancient people whom she would never see before her eyes. It was a live museum.  
  
"And Shippou," Inuyasha said feeling exhausted: "Get some warm water and pour on Ranma's head or you'll really think I've got a girlfriend in the other world."  
  
"Inuyasha, I never know you...." Shippou began.  
  
"Just do it, bastard!!!!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Oh, ok, I know you'll say that," Ranma said and poured out some warm water from a container she had just boiled. She had prepared it before she had gone to search for the running hanyou.  
  
Immediately, the girl changed into a boy.  
  
"Hey, what is going on?" Sango and Shippou cried in shock.  
  
"Alright, let me explain..." The boy-Ranma began.  
  
"He SOUNDS EXACTLY like INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou shrieked.  
  
"Shut-up, that's not the MAIN POINT, Shippou," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"The story begins with some cursed springs in China. I." Ranma began.  
  
"I KNOW, I KNOW!!!! He is a han-onna!!! (NOTE: There's no such term as transsexual in Warring Japan, since there's a hanyou--- half-demon, then they assume that a person with two genders' probably a han-onna--- half- girl)" screamed Shippou.  
  
"NO! He's a half-boy!!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Grr." Ranma growled, hitting both of them on their heads: "Will you JUST listen to my story?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By then, Miroku had regained his consciousness and learnt everything from Sango. He was disappointed to know that Ranma was actually a boy. Anyway, he was very happy to know that he still had descendents 500 years down the road.  
  
Ranma told them about the cursed spring that turned him into a girl whenever cold water splashed on him and explained how he and his friends found Tetsusaiga in modern Japan, how it was passed down and how they learnt the truth from Inuyasha when they rescued him (He did not dare to admit that he was the one who caused the accident) from the cans of paint (SEE: The Tetsusaiga Race, chapter four).  
  
"Hmmm, that's definitely mysterious, Inuyasha," Miroku said, rubbing his own chin in his thought: "You should go back and investigate this case. It might concern our last battle with Naraku."  
  
"I-AM-NOT-GOING!!!" Inuyasha snarled and would have run if Sango had not held him to the ground.  
  
"Kagome may not return within this one month and it'll be difficult to find the shards at this moment. I suggest you go with Ranma and check out our future. Maybe we can know and prepare what's going to happen next in advance." Sango explained.  
  
"One answer, people." Inuyasha said stubbornly: "N! O! NO!"  
  
  
  
Miroku -_-: "........."  
  
Sango-_-: "..........."  
  
Shippou-_-: "..........."  
  
Ranma-_-: "............"  
  
Miroku stared at Sango, Shippou and then at Ranma. They nodded.  
  
"Gomen ne, Inuyasha," He said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~A few moments later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's wrists and legs were tied with ropes and the bracelet wore tightly on his wrist. Ranma picked him up in his arms.  
  
"LET ME GO, BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared angrily.  
  
"Ranma, if Inuyasha breaks this bracelet and tries to run away, I have some Buddhist seals to control his youkai power." Miroku said and stuffed some seals into Ranma's pockets.  
  
"Geek, thanks, people!" Ranma said and went towards the well.  
  
"DON'T TREAT ME AS THOUGH I AM A PET OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"And remember, don't agitate Inuyasha too much and don't steal his Tetsusaiga or else he'll turn into a cold-blooded youkai!!! The sword is used to control his youkai blood." Miroku warned, fearing his friends would snatch the sword away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, I know!!!" Ranma shouted as he balanced the hanyou neatly in his arms: "I'll bring him back a month later!!" Miroku, Sango and Shippou merrily waved him goodbye.  
  
"SAYONARA!!!" They bided each side goodbye, ignoring Inuyasha's snarls.  
  
"MIROKU, YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU. (More scolding and curses as well as vulgar language)!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha snarled until they disappeared out of his sight as Ranma leaped down the bone eating well.  
  
Shampoo was pacing uneasily up and down near the well when Ranma appeared with Inuyasha from the past.  
  
"We must hurry, Ranma, almost all the household in this shrine are coming back!" She whispered. Ranma nodded and stuffed a cloth into Inuyasha's mouth to keep him from scolding. They leaped quietly out of the shrine.  
  
  
  
In the house, Kagome just reached home and she entered the living room.  
  
"Nee-chan, why are you so late from school?" Souta asked from his television programme.  
  
"I've watched a movie with some friends, what's wrong, Souta? Did Mama question about it? I remembered I've told her!"  
  
"Uh-mmmmm." Souta smiled mysteriously. Buyo yawned lazily besides him.  
  
  
  
~~ *** ~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome's shrine was soon out of their view as Ranma and Shampoo leaped from one roof to another among the low-rise houses. Inuyasha had stopped struggling and he was staring at a crowd of crows circling in the nearby sky.  
  
"Ok, you may talk now, Inuyasha," Ranma said and pulled out the cloth.  
  
"Youkai." Inuyasha said shortly.  
  
~~~ THUMP!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Shampoo hit Inuyasha repeatedly on his head.  
  
"How dare you scold such a pretty me a youkai...??" Shampoo growled.  
  
"When will you ever control your foul languages?????? I know I can change my gender with warm and cold water, BUT I'm NOT a YOUKAI!!!!!!!!!" Ranma snarled.  
  
"I'm NOT scolding you both YOUKAI!!!! I FEEL SOME YOUKAI STRENGTH FROM THOSE CROWS, STUPID BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Those crows are youkai?" Ranma questioned, looking at the crows. They were flying towards them swiftly.  
  
"Hey, I always experience transforming into full-human every month and I do have some instinct for youkai." Inuyasha snarled: "Although I'm not as sharp as Miroku and Sango, I .."  
  
"DANGER!!!" Ranma carried Inuyasha and leaped off. A force hit onto a tree branch where he last stood. A crack branched through it and the wood broke into pieces.  
  
"Huh! It's time to have a fight!" Shampoo smiled and prepared her battle pose.  
  
  
  
"Kukukuku.." The crows giggled and started to change into human-forms with black wings at their back.  
  
"Those crows must have gathered their youkai power when they feed on human fresh in the graveyards." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Precisely! You are Inuyasha, right?" A leading crow said: "We've been gathering our strength for centuries to meet you."  
  
One crow said to another: "I thought he is supposed to be dead 500 years ago since that battle!"  
  
Another replied: "Well, that saves our trouble to look for his reincarnation for our revenge. That hanyou is now right before our eyes!"  
  
"Oi, what's going on and what has happened 500 years ago?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, you have offended a lot of youkai, do you know that? Because of you, the status and number of youkai has fallen so much below that of human beings today!" The leading crow said: "Our anger shall not appease if we do not shred your flesh with our beaks."  
  
The youkai crows suddenly dived at Inuyasha and Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo, you look after Inuyasha!!" Ranma called and threw the hanyou to her. He leaped towards the crows.  
  
"Why me??" Shampoo protested as she held onto Inuyasha by his arm.  
  
  
  
"Tenshin amaguri-ken (imperial broiled chestnuts punch)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled and flew his fists at the attacking crows.  
  
  
  
The crows flew and attacked Ranma freely in the sky and their bodies were as hard as steel. None of Ranma's hits hurt them. He was in the losing side.  
  
"Ranma, let me help you!!!!" Shampoo cried, pushed Inuyasha aside and leaped into the battle.  
  
"I told you to look after Inuyasha!!" Ranma screamed. Most of the crows suddenly flew towards Inuyasha's direction.  
  
Ranma knew Inuyasha was powerless in his human-form and could not fight when he was tied up by the ropes. He grabbed a sharp branch and swung it at Inuyasha's bounded wrist.  
  
The rope snapped.  
  
  
  
"Kaze no Kizu (Cutting Wind)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A bright wave of force shot the attacking crows and blasted them into pieces.  
  
Inuyasha (in his hanyou form) stood with the red blade of a sabre resting on the ground.  
  
There was no more youkai around. The rest of the crows had taken the opportunity to escape when Inuyasha activated his cutting wind using his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"This is the force of Tetsusaiga?? The sword that is said to slay thousands of youkai in one blow?" Shampoo grasped.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Ranma stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Heh! Don't worry, I won't run back to my time so soon. There's really something I have to know in this world." Inuyasha replied, slipping his sword back into his scabbard. The enormous blade shrank into it.  
  
  
  
~~~ THE NEXT MORNING ~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"STUPID FILTHY OLD MAN!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU KEEP MY CLOTHES?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane shrieked and ran after Happousai with her mallet.  
  
"What's going on early in the morning? It's a weekend and I need more sleep!" Ranma yawned and crawled out of his bed. The night battle had left his limbs sore and tired especially when the opponents were youkai. Inuyasha was sharing the same bedroom with Ranma and Genma during his stay in Tendou Martial School. As he usually sleep leaning against the wall, space and lack of bed was not a problem for him.  
  
It was a rare day when they did not have to go to school. Because of the night's battle, Ranma let Inuyasha off for his rest and allow him to continue his research two days later.  
  
"RANMA-BOY!!! HOW ARE YOUUUUUUUU?????????!!!!!!!" Happousai shouted.  
  
~~~~~ SPLASHH!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~  
  
Happousai flew a pail of cold water and it landed on Ranma's head, turning him into a girl. He leaped at Ranma's chest and got kicked into the sky instead.  
  
"STUPID OLD MAN, CAN'T YOU TRY SOMETHING NEW??????!!!!!!!!" She yelled angrily.  
  
Souun was reading the newspaper. Inuyasha (In his hanyou form) crept past him and switched on the television to watch a morning cartoon, 'Meitantei Conan'.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun," Souun called.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"CAN'T you try something else BESIDES watching television?" Souun asked and suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder with eyes sparkling in the sun: "There's SOOOO MANY things to try and attempt in this time from yours and you only spend your time here WATCHING TELEVISION??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OK, OK!! I'll think of something else to do!!" Inuyasha shouted and pushed Souun's hands away.  
  
"Inuyasha! I need your help!!!" Nabiki shouted as she ran towards him.  
  
"I'm getting away!" Inuyasha knew what she was asking for and quickly leaped out of the window.  
  
~~ THUMP!!!! ~~~  
  
He landed on Tatewaki on his head.  
  
"SAOTOME?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki growled angrily.  
  
"I'm here, Kunou senior!!" Ranma called cheerfully (in his boy-form, he had just splashed warm water on himself) and landed on Tatewaki's head: "Looking for me?"  
  
"HAH???? Why are there two Saotomes????!!!!" Kunou Tatewaki screamed on top of his voice.  
  
Akane ran towards Inuyasha: "Nah, Inuyasha, can you help me to find something?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked feeling bored.  
  
"You have a strong sense of smell, don't you? Can you help me find my clothes located in places other than my bedroom?" Akane pulled Inuyasha to her bedroom before Tatewaki could talk to her. There, she let Inuyasha smell her t-shirt.  
  
Since there was nothing much to do (Souun had occupied the television for his favourite game show), he lazily sniffed (Inuyasha was an Inu hanyou) around the place for Akane's items. He moved into Happousai's room and dug out Akane's underwear and bra from a crack on the ceiling. Happily, she took them back to her room and returned them in her drawers.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you help me find some items too?" Kasumi asked: "I think I've misplaced them."  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha replied lazily.  
  
He felt a tug from Tatewaki: "Why didn't you answer MY question, SAOTOME???!!!"  
  
"I told you SO MANY TIMES, I-AM-NOT-SAOTOME-RANMA!!!!" Inuyasha growled, word by word.  
  
"And I told you SO MANY TIMES, he is INUYASHA, NOT ME!!!" Ranma shouted behind Kunou.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha had a close view of Kunou Tatewaki. His face reminded him strongly of someone he knew..  
  
"Inuyasha???? Isn't he the Inu youkai whose bones were used to create Tetsusaiga????" Tatewaki stood shocked (NOTE: He was not present when Inuyasha corrected the mistakes made by Happousai and Cologne).  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An angry voice erupted behind him: "Why DID you touch MY TREASURES?????!!!!" It was Happousai. His dark head boomed before him like a giant and fiery aura surrounded him.  
  
"FEH! How would I know? There's Akane's scent on them, so it's hers!" Inuyasha snapped and leaped off, forgetting Tatewaki.  
  
"Youuuuuu....." Happousai growled.  
  
"Oh no!" Souun grasped and tried to jump away before he was being affected.  
  
"HAPPOU DAI-KA-RINNNNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
A series of bombs flew at Inuyasha. He hit them with his fist and they flew back to Happousai. He leaped and they exploded on Tatewaki instead, turning him black with soot. Ranma conveniently kicked the blackened Tatewaki out of the house before he could remember that he had Akane to pester.  
  
"Let's get out of this battle field!" Ranma pulled Inuyasha out of the house.  
  
"Ranma, don't you have a duel with Ryouga today?" Akane asked, flipping a note in the air.  
  
It read: "Meet me at your house for a battle in two week's time. Ryouga (Dated one week ago.)"  
  
"Ryouga? Isn't he the guy I've met in the cat's restaurant?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh-hem, but he is a direction-idiot, he is definitely not turn up even if."  
  
"P-Chan, where have you gone to?" Akane called as a black piglet walked towards her. Ranma almost fell onto the ground in an awkward manner.  
  
There was a familiar scent on the piglet, reminding Inuyasha of Ryouga.  
  
Remembering the tales of the cursed springs, Inuyasha asked: "Is the piglet Ry..rggggg..." Ranma covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"Let's go to Shampoo's cat restaurant!" Ranma shouted and pulled Inuyasha along. He grabbed the bracelet for Inuyasha so that he would not frighten the customers in the shop with his hanyou appearance. Turning to Akane: "We won't be back for dinner!!!"  
  
P-Chan trotted angrily behind them.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you??!! You know I'm cooking today, don't you?? Don't run away!!!!" Akane growled angrily after them.  
  
"What's wrong with her cooking?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"You'll die if you manage to try her 'works', Inuyasha."  
  
~~~BONK!!! ~~~  
  
A stone fell onto his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ *** ~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet weekend morning.  
  
Kagome was looking towards the direction of the bone eating well, it was the third day since Inuyasha accompanied her back to the present time and she was wondering what he had been doing at this moment. She fingered a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
She had gone near the bone eating well last night and her feet had kicked onto something. It was an advertising pamphlet about a cat ramen restaurant (dropped by Shampoo on the night before).  
  
"How did it get here?" Kagome wondered and she had stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
Kagome studied the advertisement and made up her mind. She was going to check the restaurant alone.  
  
"MAMA! I'm going off!!" She shouted to her mother as she stepped out of the house.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!!" A familiar voice greeted her. It was Hojo.  
  
"Are you free today?" He asked. The background suddenly turned bright and sparkling.  
  
"Ah-hmmm, I'm going to somewhere." She replied uncertainly.  
  
"Shall I accompany you?"  
  
Kagome felt it harmless for a guy to accompany in her investigation and agreed.  
  
Riding on their bicycles, they went to the Cat Restaurant.  
  
  
  
~~~~ IN THE CAT RESTAURANT ~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ranma!! Are you here to visit me today??" Shampoo cried happily to Ranma, turning to Inuyasha: "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I've told Great-grandmother and we decided not to pursue about yesterday's matter, but in return, we want to know your findings, agree?"  
  
"That's much better, onna!" Inuyasha (in his full human form) scowled expressionlessly (In actual fact, deep inside, he was jumping for joy Blowing trumpet and flying in the colourful sky with wings at the back to be freed from Cologne's rules.)  
  
"Give us two bowls of beef ramen, Shampoo!" Ranma said.  
  
"Three bowls!" A voice said. It was Akane.  
  
"Huh? I thought you're supposed to be cooking at home, Akane!" Ranma said.  
  
"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" Akane shouted into his ears.  
  
"Alright, three bowls of .." Shampoo recorded in her notebook.  
  
"Four!" It was Ryouga.  
  
"Hello, P-.." Ranma began.  
  
~~ WRACK!!! ~~~  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Cat Ramen Restaurant. May I know how many seats you need?" Cologne skipped on her walking stick and greeted politely to her new customers.  
  
"Can you give us a table for two?" A boyish voice said. It was Hojo and Kagome was standing besides him. Her eye scanned through the area and caught sight of a familiar looking boy with long black hair in red kimono and was facing his back against her. He was holding a sword that looked suspiciously like Tetsusaiga. He was sitting with a pig-tailed boy and a girl with short hair.  
  
'Inuyasha???' Kagome grasped with shock.  
  
Inuyasha felt a strange feeling behind him. Although he could not smell Kagome in his human form, his instinct told him she was nearby.  
  
"Hey!!! What was that?" Kagome suddenly whispered into Hojo's ear.  
  
"What?" He started to look at the direction she was pointing at.  
  
Quick as lightning, Kagome pulled him out of the restaurant into the street. She was too familiar with Inuyasha's character. If he ever saw her with another guy, he would explode into jealousy instantly (like what had happened between she and Kouga).  
  
Inuyasha turned and saw no one standing at the door. Cologne stood puzzled by the strange and sudden action of the female customer.  
  
  
  
Outside the restaurant, Kagome was panting heavily with Hojo besides her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
'What is Inuyasha doing here?' Kagome did not hear Hojo's question and thought to herself.  
  
'Uh-huh! I must follow him and know what is going on with him.' Kagome thought and decided to play a game of detective with the Inu hanyou.  
  
"Hojo, I'm suddenly feeling unwell, can I go home first?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Shall I send you home?" Hojo asked concerned.  
  
"No, thanks, Hojo, jah nah!" Kagome said and disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Sigh! She's still as fast as usual despite her poor health," Hojo shook his head and went off.  
  
Kagome carefully peeped behind a wall and made sure he was totally out of her sight and re-entered the restaurant again quietly to one table at a dark corner. Cologne stared curiously at her strange customer.  
  
"Shhh. I have an important test tomorrow and I do not want any disturbance from anybody, k?" Kagome whispered secretly and started to pull out whatever notes she had from her bag.  
  
The books consisted of a little notebook and manga magazines with the headings 'WEBSUNDAY' on their covers. Besides, it was a Sunday on that day after.  
  
"Psss, can I have a bowl of beef ramen?" Kagome whispered, hiding her face with the magazine, not concentrating in its content.  
  
'What a stupid lie,' Cologne thought feeling bored. Very obviously, Kagome was stalking someone.  
  
Cologne secretly watched the direction where Kagome was watching. It was where Ranma, Inuyasha, Ryouga, and Akane were sitting. Shampoo had gone to prepare the bowls of ramen.  
  
"That great grandson-in-law, has he made another girlfriend behind Shampoo's back again?" Cologne fumed. She had not interfered with his matters and did not wish to make this an exceptional.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...... 


	4. Arrival of Saotome Nodoka

Type: General (Humor most of the time, but it'll be serious when it comes to the part concerning Inuyasha's future in Warring Japan).  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel from my other fanfic, 'The Tetsusaiga race' (you may look through the list of fanfictions under my profile link on this page by clicking on my nickname).  
  
Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School, feigning as Ranma's long-lost brother. Kagome, Hinako, Gosunkugi, Saotome Nodoka (Ranma's mother), Hojo, Souta and Toufuu are added into this confusion. Humors involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
SEQUEL TO THE TETSUSAIGA RACE  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Arrival of Ranma's Mother  
  
  
  
The atmosphere was strange in the Cat Restaurant. Akane was watching Ranma. Ryouga was watching Akane and Ranma. Kagome was watching Inuyasha and Cologne was watching all of them.  
  
"Oi, baa baa!" Ranma called Cologne: "Can you lend me your ancestor--Sango- sama's book?"  
  
"Hey, you are thinking of asking Sango to translate her book for you, isn't it?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You've seen Sango-sama?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is hiding something from me," Thought Kagome angrily cracking her knuckles: "He even brought someone else to my house without my permission!"  
  
"Sort of," Ranma replied.  
  
"I'll pass it to you some other days, I'm busy right now!" Cologne replied.  
  
"Beef ramen is here!!" Mousse called as he balanced four bowls on a tray. He was wearing glasses, but Inuyasha immediately recognized him as the one who kept hugging him in school, calling him Shampoo. As Mousse placed a bowl before him, he automatically inched a bit further from the man in white.  
  
"Don't worry, Mousse is wearing his glasses now, he won't mistaken you for Shampoo again." Akane reassured him.  
  
"Is this what you called 'glasses'?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Mousse's spectacles from his ears. He had seen such thing when he met Toufuu at his clinic. Why are there so many people wearing that in this time? Was it a fashion to do so?  
  
"Heyyyaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mousse screamed and the tray with the remaining one bowl of ramen slipped. The bowl flew into the sky and landed on Inuyasha's head with a thump. The noodles and soup flowed down his face. He struck a finger and tasted the soup. It smelt of beef and definitely different from the cup instant noodles Kagome had often brought for him in Warring Japan.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Ranma and Akane called and they handed him a handichief to clean his face.  
  
Ryouga only stared for a second, then he quickly buried his face in his meal, trying hard not to look at Inuyasha to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Mousse started to look around the floor for his glasses. Feeling guilty, Inuyasha handed him his belonging.  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed and tried her very best not to laugh out loud. Still, her body shivered uncontrollably and she hid her face even more.  
  
"Your ramen's here, customer!" Shampoo smiled as she placed a bowl on Kagome's table.  
  
Shampoo turned to look at Inuyasha's side and frowned. Inuyasha looked so much like Ranma, but .  
  
"At least, Ranma's still the best!" Shampoo concluded to herself.  
  
"Teme... Saotome....." Mousse growled: "You embarrassed me in the public and especially before my Shampoo!!!!!!" Shampoo kicked Mousse at the back of his head: "Who is YOUR Shampoo, I belong to no one, but RANMA ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Author sweated: I thought it should be Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.)  
  
"Mousse!! I'm not the one pulling your glasses, it's him!" Ranma cried, pushing Inuyasha before him.  
  
"Uh-oh, is Inuyasha in trouble?" Kagome thought, peeping from her book.  
  
Mousse put on his glasses and took a closer look at Inuyasha: "Another Saotome Ranma?"  
  
Blood veins popped on Ranma's head: "I told you how many times, Mousse, there is only ONE ME!!!!!" He kicked Mousse out of the roof. He fell back with many ropes with hooks attached at the ends and flew his weapons at both Ranma and Inuyasha.  
  
Cologne rolled her eyes and shook her head: "Why are they always fighting whenever they enter my restaurant?"  
  
Akane pulled Inuyasha by his arm to a safe spot and kicked the ropes away: "DON'T YOU DARE TO BULLY THE WEAKER ONES!!!!!"  
  
"Oi, who's the weaker ones?" Inuyasha growled and pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"Oh yes you ARE! You ARE the weakest link!!!" sang Genma with a microphone appearing from nowhere. Inuyasha kicked him out of the roof: "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO APPEAR AT THIS MOMENT, PANDA!!!!"  
  
"Ouch!" Genma's cry faded away.  
  
Kagome 'sweat dropped'. 'What is this world?'  
  
Genma flew across the sky and landed on the street.  
  
"Sigh! How can I be defeated by a boy who's supposed to be defenseless in his human form??"  
  
Kshash, kshash, kshash.  
  
There was a sudden sound of feet walking along the road round the corner. Afar, Genma saw a familiar face in flowery kimono and a carefully wrapped sword walking towards him. She was very beautiful and elegant at her age and she did not see him. However, Genma's face turned ghostly pale.  
  
"She, she is----." Genma blinked and widened his eyes in fear.  
  
  
  
Back to the restaurant, Shampoo replaced another bowl of ramen for Inuyasha.  
  
"How's the taste?" Akane asked.  
  
"Definitely much better than Akane." Ranma began.  
  
Akane held a mallet above Ranma's head, smiling evilly: "Huh-huh! You seem to have a lot of dissatisfaction, don't you? I've been tolerating you for a long, long time---"  
  
"Ah-ha-ha, that's dangerous, Akane!" Ranma tried hard to let Akane cool down her temper: "I'll keep my mouth shut----."  
  
Akane relaxed and kept her mallet. Quickly, Ranma stole her mallet using his yamasen-kan technique.  
  
"--- But Akane's cooking is definitely worse than Shampoo's ramen!" continued Ranma, feeling that he would be safe from Akane's mallet.  
  
~~~~ SLAM ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane snatched Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and hit Ranma's head into the ground using its scabbard.  
  
"Hey! That's my sword!" Inuyasha growled and snatched his sword back.  
  
"Ranma, how can you accuse Akane's cooking????" Ryouga growled.  
  
"Cut it out you people, stop quarrelling over nothing, will you?" Mousse sulked.  
  
"HUH!" Ryouga snorted: "I'm going to get justice done for Akane!" He held out his finger, preparing to perform his Bakusai-ten-ketsu. Ranma recognized the danger of the table and quickly kicked Ryouga out of the roof.  
  
"How's our ramen?" Shampoo asked Inuyasha (since it was his first time to try the food in the restaurant), ignoring the chaos.  
  
"Mmmm, taste better than those instant ones which I've ate in my time..." Inuyasha said.  
  
~~~~ SNAPPP ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome broke a set of chopsticks between her fingers. That baka! I've painstakeningly brought those instant ramen for you and you dare to say such irresponsible words??????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
Kunou Tatewaki ran with his sword into Neko Restaurant.  
  
"Saotome Ranma!!! Come on out and have a duel with me and if I win, Akane is m." Akane thumped her new mallet on his head and Ranma stepped on his face.  
  
"Kunou, don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday morning?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh!" Tatewaki said: "It's time for us to have a final settle..."  
  
"RANMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodaichi shrieked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sulked. He could not forget the scene that he and Kodaichi were kicked up into the sky by Ranma. He ended up carrying her on his back to the resting room. Luckily, she did not wake up when he rushed out of the room. He did not like to stay too close to her. She reminded him too much of Kagura, although the latter was not as crazy as Kodaichi.  
  
Kodaichi spread her arms and embraced Ranma. Akane conveniently poured a pail of cold water over the boy. Ranma turned into a girl.  
  
"Oops-- I've slipped my hand." Akane rolled her eyes and said expressionlessly.  
  
"You did it PURPOSELY, TOMBOY!!!" Ranma screamed.  
  
~~ SLAMMED ~~~~  
  
Akane gave Ranma another blow using her new mallet from nowhere.  
  
Cologne observed Kagome's reaction. She was not responding to Ranma's change.  
  
"AHHHH??????" Kodaichi screeched at her Ranma's sudden disappearance and reached for Inuyasha instead, thinking he was Saotome Ranma and hugged him.  
  
~Snap~  
  
Kagome broke the same chopsticks angrily at different point between her fingers the second time. That bastard Inuyasha! How dare he accept a hug from other girl like that? Cologne sweated. She felt Kagome's angry aura streaming close to her.  
  
"OI!!!!" Inuyasha shrieked and pushed Kodaichi away: "Look closer! I'm not Ranma!!! I do not have a pig-tail and he is standing right here!!!" He pulled Ranma before him.  
  
Kagome immediately broke into relief. Cologne thought: 'Seems that I'm wrong.' She looked at Inuyasha: 'I wonder how an ancient person in other time make a girlfriend in modern time?'  
  
"It's you again, pig-tailed girl!" Kodaichi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Eh hee!!" Ranma giggled to the dark-faced (with anger) girl.  
  
"MY PIG-TAILED GODNESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki screamed and leaped towards her, but got a kick in the face instead and flew into the sky.  
  
"Ranma, do you hate me so much?" Kodaichi screamed at Inuyasha: "Why did you kick me away the other time?? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha used a finger to scratch his forehead and turned to Ranma: "Shall I reject her for you?"  
  
"You'll regret it if you do," Ranma replied.  
  
"Help me explain this situation, Ranma," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It'll be hopeless, Inuyasha. She will not believe me." Ranma whispered: "I've explained to her MILLION times and she wouldn't believe that I can change into a girl. And she'll definitely not believe I can disappear without flying through the roof, so she'll rather believe you to be me!"  
  
Inuyasha growled: "Oi, Kodaichi, Ranma's out of the restaurant now! Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, Ranma should be home." Akane began.  
  
"Ai-ren!!" Shampoo hugged the female Ranma.  
  
"....Through the roof!!!!" Akane roared and tossed Ranma by his pigtail out of the restaurant, banged through the roof and flew towards Tendou Martial Arts School.  
  
"Stupid Ranma! Ranma no baka! Dim-wit Ranma!!" Akane scolded under her breath and she stormed out of the restaurant angrily.  
  
"Ranma ai-ren!! I'm gonna find you now!" Shampoo called and ran out.  
  
"Shampoo!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Mousse screamed and ran after her.  
  
"Oi! Mousse, wait for me!!" Inuyasha panicked and tried to run after him. Kodaichi pulled him back.  
  
"Come, let's go to my house!" She chipped happily.  
  
A swirl of black rose petals flew around the restaurant.  
  
"Wind of reunion!!! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!!!!!" She threw roses with sleeping powder at Inuyasha, grabbed him and leaped out of the restaurant.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped, tossed out her notes, passed it to Cologne and ran out.  
  
~~~~~ BONKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodaichi landed flat before Kagome's feet. Inuyasha leaped and dropped on one knee in his hanyou form.  
  
"Keh! Stupid woman! Told you how many times I'm Inuyasha, not." He noticed Kagome's presence.  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Ohaiyo, Inuyasha."  
  
"So you're Inuyashaaaaaaaa...." Kodaichi screeched and leaped into the air, throwing a present on his hand: "I'll never ever FORGET YOU!!!!"  
  
"What's that for?" Inuyasha opened it.  
  
~~~ BOOMMMMM~~~~  
  
A big hammer popped from the box and banged hard on his head.  
  
A letter fluttered down.  
  
It wrote: This is just a little, little dessert; I'll make sure you'll get the full meal in the long run!  
  
"What a childish and stupid trick." Inuyasha scowled.  
  
The hammer broke and many chains flew out, trapping him onto the ground. A shot of black ink bomb exploded, turning him black.  
  
"Daijoubu, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keh! Childish!" Came his gruffly reply.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've something to ask you..."  
  
  
  
~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Ranma called as she fell headfirst into the pond. She pulled herself out. Suddenly, Genma rushed out of the house. Akane reached home a few seconds later.  
  
"Ranma! We have to go on the trip again!!!!" Genma cried and pulled Ranma out of the house with his haversack.  
  
"Saotome-san, where are you going again?" Souun pulled him by his collar.  
  
"Letttme go!!!" Saotome Genma screamed out in fear: "It concerns our LIVES!!!!"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow as she poured hot water over her head, turning back to a boy: "Oh? Have you owe someone money? Or you've agitated Happousai that filthy old man?"  
  
"Are the Saotome father and son back from their trip?" A gentle voice called at the doorstep. Ranma and Genma froze.  
  
"Ah! It's Ranma's mother!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Ranma!" Nabiki called: "Aren't you greeting your mother?"  
  
Saotome Nodoka entered the house.  
  
~~~ SPLASH! ~~~  
  
"Good morning, Madam!!" the female Ranma yelled from the pond with a panda, which held a wooden sign: Ohaiyo, Madam!  
  
"Ah! It's Ranko and Panda!" Nodoka laughed. She turned to Akane and Souun.  
  
"Uh... Ano, they have gone out for another trip again." Akane lied.  
  
"This is unfortunate, Madam Saotome. But Saotome san was too determined to make Ranma an expert in martial arts." Souun explained.  
  
Nodoka nodded disappointedly: "Sorry for troubling you all so much.."  
  
"I DIDN'T BRING HIM INTO YOUR HOUSE!!" A boy's voice disrupted her sentence.  
  
"A boy's voice, is that Ranma?" Nodoka beamed hopefully and ran out of the house.  
  
"That's Inuyasha. with a girl?" Ranma and Akane sweated: "Waitt.. Chotto!!" The Tendous and Saotomes followed out.  
  
"Oh, there's going to be an interesting show to watch!" Nabiki squeaked in excitement to the worried looking Kasumi.  
  
Outside the Tendou Martial Arts School, Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome.  
  
"Oh really? Then HOW did he go THROUGH THE WELL and meet Sango-chan???" Kagome scowled angrily.  
  
"STUPID WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU USE YOUR BRAIN AND THINK??? HOW WOULD I KNOW??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"PLUS! Does my ramen really suck for you? What are you doing in my time????!! Why are you KEEPING these from ME?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed with fiery aura around her.  
  
"You, you've heard EVERYTHING in the restaurant? When did you enter?" Inuyasha grasped.  
  
"From the time when you all start ordering beef ramen!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"When did you become so NOSY????? Who do you think you are? Metanitei Kagome??? I'm NOT your HUSBAND, OK??!!!!! So, STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Ranma! Is that you??" Nodoka called happily, running out of Tendou Martial Arts School.  
  
"OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" screamed the agitated Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha slammed flat onto the ground.  
  
~~~~ SLAMMMMMMMMMM ~~~~~~~~  
  
Saotome Ranma slammed flat onto the ground.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane stared in surprise. Luckily, she and Ranma were standing behind Nodoka's back and she could not see whom Akane was asking.  
  
"So he's Ranma?" Nodoka asked excitedly, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Chotto Matte-----!" Inuyasha screamed, waving his hands: "It's a misunderstanding!!!"  
  
"Oh, you MUST be Ranma!! How tall you have grown!!!" Nodoka cried out in delight to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Immediately, he inched away and hid behind Kagome's back in fear.  
  
"Eh, it's really a misunderstanding, Madam." Kagome tried to get Inuyasha out of the embarrassed situation: "My friend is Inuyasha, look, (pointing at Inuyasha's hair and ears) he has white hair and dog-ears. Your son is just (pointing at Saotome Ranma's direction).."  
  
"AH~! My name is Ranko, NOT RANMA!!!! How do you do? Oh ho ho ho!!!" Ranma laughed exaggeratedly. She jumped up and pulled Inuyasha and Kagome to a quiet area. The panda and Akane followed. Souun, Kasumi and Nabiki stayed with Nodoka to prevent her from eavesdropping their conversation.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, don't let my mother know I am her son!" Ranma whispered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome added: "I'm not aware what's going on, but if you (pointing at Ranma) don't admit that you're her son, you'll be dragging Inuyasha into hot soup!"  
  
Akane whispered: "Ranma has his own difficulties. Uncle Saotome has vowed to bring up Ranma as a manly man, if she found that half of him is a female, both Ranma and Uncle Saotome have to commit seppuku!"  
  
The panda nodded quickly and held up a signboard: Yeah, yeah!!  
  
Ranma hit the panda on his head: "YEAH WHAT???!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you all talking about?" A feminine voice suddenly called. For some reason, Nodoka managed to break from Souun's pestering and overheard Ranma's shouting.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! NOTHING, NOTHING!!" The panda, Ranma, Akane and Kagome smiled innocently. Inuyasha growled in protest.  
  
Ranma tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder and whispered: "Don't give me away, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha glared and rolled his eyes: "FEH! Alright!"  
  
"Tendou-san has explained everything to me. Gomen ne, Inuyasha-kun! You really look like my son." Nodoka said disappointedly. She had missed her son's trace again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened and turned his face to the ground. His mother had passed away long time ago and he missed her terribly. But here, Ranma's mother was still alive and he envied Ranma's fortune to have a mother missing and caring for him.  
  
Kagome knew what he was thinking and held out her hand to his to comfort the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at her gratefully.  
  
"It's ok, Madam Saotome," Inuyasha tried awkwardly to be polite: "He does look like me, except he has black pig-tail and has no dog-ears."  
  
"----And he is very manly!" Akane added.  
  
"You'll definitely see him very soon!" Kagome consoled.  
  
"Really!" Nodoka broke into relief and turned to Souun: "Sorry for troubling you again. Can I stay here overnight?"  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Souun replied.  
  
"Uhh, I think I better get going now, sorry for the interruption," Kagome said and hissed to Inuyasha under her breath: "I'll get your explanations later next time!"  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you both very close?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome replied, feeling awkward, thinking: 'Isn't it the same question?'  
  
"Do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome started to feel bored.  
  
"Do you enjoy talking with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai------."  
  
"Do you like chatting with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai------.." Kagome started to give the same replies all the way.  
  
"Is Inuyasha= Ranma?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"No! No! No!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Oh! So Inuyasha equals to Ranma?" Nodoka chipped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed on top of their voices.  
  
"Ha, ha, just kidding," Nodoka laughed. Ranma, Akane, Souun and Genma panda sweated.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome sweated: 'This aunt is terrible.'  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to stay with Tendou and Saotome tonight?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I believe your house is safer," Inuyasha whispered back, aloud: "I'm going back to Kagome's home.." He moved to pack his belongings.  
  
Ranma pulled Inuyasha's arm back: "NO! I need you to stay HERE tonight!!!"  
  
"You want me to die in your place?" Inuyasha growled under his breath.  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!"  
  
"OK, OK!!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Oh, for celebration (All others thought: What to celebrate?), shall I cook for everyone?" Everyone gleamed in his or her face. Turning to Kagome: "Do please stay here for dinner, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"----And Akane, can you help me in the kitchen?" Nodoka continued.  
  
Immediately, the atmosphere became very dull and tense.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Dunno, but I heard Ranma mentions about Akane's cooking is terrible. I'm not sure how TERRIBLE it is."  
  
"I'm having an appointment with my friends today." Nabiki quickly said and sped out of the house.  
  
"Me too!" Ranma/Ranko said, but Akane slammed and locked the door quickly.  
  
"Uh-huh! You're NOT getting away this TIME!"  
  
"What's that you are holding in your arms, Madam?" Kagome asked curiously at the long thing wrapped by her side.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce. This is my swor.. Oops!" The sword flew out of her hold and stabbed on the ground between Inuyasha and Ranma.  
  
"Oops! Gomen ne!" Nodoka apologized and pulled the sword out. Inuyasha and Ranma stood stunned. Inuyasha got up silently and went to the bedroom to pack up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO, INUYASHA, DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma/Ranko screeched and pulled Inuyasha's leg, dragging along the ground. Everyone else stared.  
  
"DON'T STOP ME! I'M GOING TO KAGOME'S HOME NOW!!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Ranko, isn't that you and panda's bedroom? Is Inuyasha sharing the same bedroom as you?" Nodoka asked: "Are you both------."  
  
"----Engaged already?"  
  
A vein popped up on Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Are you stepping two boats at the same time, Inuyasha?" Nodoka asked gravely.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Inuyasha and Ranma yelled, waving their hands desperately.  
  
"OH! So, (ignoring Inuyasha and Ranma's protest) I'm right after all? THAT'S WHAT A MANLY MAN SHOULD DO!" Nodoka cried out in joy. Inuyasha and Ranma collapsed onto the ground in shock.  
  
Nodoka continued: "A real man should be very INTERESTED in the opposite gender and take all opportunity to meet more girls!!!"  
  
"Ranma, is this woman really your mother?" Inuyasha whispered exhaustedly to the red-haired girl: "I suspect she's having a screw loose in her mind." Turning to Genma, Inuyasha held a signboard: You better get a second wife now.  
  
Behind Nodoka's back, Ranma hit Inuyasha with a signboard: Don't you dare to insult my mum!  
  
Inuyasha hit back in return with a signboard: Shut up! You and your parents are all weirdoes!  
  
Nodoka turned to them: "What are you both doing?"  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome said before she could see the wordings on the signboards.  
  
~~SLAM! ~~~~  
  
Both Inuyasha and Ranma's faces slammed flat onto the ground.  
  
  
  
The time passed like hell as Nodoka and Akane prepared the dinner in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~~~ BOOM! ~~~  
  
  
  
Something exploded and smokes drifted out from the kitchen door. Everyone sweated.  
  
"ALRIGHT! DINNER'S READY!" Akane announced.  
  
Souun and Genma's faces turned pale with death. Ranma hid under the dinner table.  
  
Akane happily held several dishes out to serve. When everyone's sited, she held a piece of beef with her chopstick to Ranma's mouth.  
  
"Here! Try this, Ranko!"  
  
Ranma grabbed the meat and tossed it into Inuyasha's mouth while he was bickering with Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes immediately widened with glistering tears and collapsed to the ground with white foam flowing out of his widely open mouth. All others stared in shock and started to inch away from the dishes.  
  
Kagome shook the unconscious Inuyasha: "Daijoubu, Inuyasha? Wake up!"  
  
Akane whispered: "Sigh! It seems that my cooking is not good enough."  
  
Nodoka petted her shoulder: "Don't worry, Akane, you'll still improve and Ranma will definitely like your cooking."  
  
"Ah ha ha ha," Ranma laughed wearily and thought: 'I think not. I'll be poisoned to death before I does.'  
  
Kasumi touched her own cheek: "Oh my, I think I should cook dinner for everyone."  
  
In the end, Kasumi, Nodoka and Kagome re-prepared the dinner.  
  
That evening, Inuyasha bided farewell reluctantly as Kagome returned home. He was to share the same bedroom with Genma, Ranma and Nodoka.  
  
"What is Saotome Ranma connected to me?" Inuyasha thought as he entered the house, recalling how he had reacted when Kagome shouted the 'sit' word and how he could go after him through the bone-eating well. Everything seemed too weird.  
  
"Is he---------- my reincarnation?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed deep in his thought as he entered the door into the living room.  
  
"AH! Really, Aunt, you'll be bringing us for shopping tomorrow?!" Ranma squeaked and hugged onto Nodoka girlishly. Akane was grinning awkwardly besides them.  
  
"I guess it was just a coincidence," Inuyasha watched dully: "He doesn't act like me AT ALL."  
  
  
  
The bedroom was dark when everyone turned to sleep.  
  
Ranma tossed about in bed, but could not sleep. Unlike normal nights, Inuyasha had disappeared without her notice. Feeling strange, Ranma tiptoed past Nodoka.  
  
"Ranma, where are you?" Nodoka whispered in her sleep with tears glittering between her shuteyes.  
  
"Oka-san." Ranma murmured: "Are you dreaming of me again?"  
  
"Ranma, why, why didn't you act like a man?" Nodoka suddenly shouted and swung her sword around in her sleep. Frightened, Ranma rushed out to sleep in the kitchen.  
  
Nodoka woke up in cold sweat. She looked out of the window. It was a new moon night. Only the stars shone and glittered like shattered jewels in the borderless black sky. She went out to the compound to take some cool air.  
  
An image appeared before her eyes. A slender boy in red with long flowing black hair was sitting on a rock beside the pond, looking up into the moonless sky and was engrossed in his thoughts. He was very young around fifteen or sixteen years old and was of average height. A sword was attached to his waist.  
  
"Ranma, is that you?" Nodoka shuttered hopefully. She remembered it could not be Inuyasha this time as the latter had white hair and furry dog-ears.  
  
The boy's eyes suddenly snapped wide opened as if startled by her sudden voice. He stood up, whirled round and stared at her shocked with his large violet grey eyes. His features reminded her of Ranma when he was young. She did not notice the beaded necklace commonly wore by Inuyasha round his neck.  
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka shouted and ran towards him.  
  
The figure quickly broke into a run and disappeared.  
  
"RANMA!!! Why didn't you want to see me? RANMA!!!!!" Nodoka screamed and ran to the spot where she last saw him. Her shouting awakened the entire household.  
  
Genma (in panda-form) moved into the kitchen and hit Ranma with a signboard: Don't run about the house in your boy-form, stupid! Do you want us both dead?  
  
Ranma returned the hit with other signboard: It's not me, stupid old man!  
  
"Ranma, was that you?" Akane yawned: "Stop playing around, we have to accompany your mother to shop tomorrow." Giving more yawns, she returned back to her bedroom.  
  
Ranma and Genma quietly went out to look for Nodoka.  
  
  
  
Nodoka was still standing in the compound, looking at the rock where the boy in red had sat and whispered to herself, determined: 'Ranma must be hiding nearby, he must be thinking of playing hide-and-seek with me. Good, I'll come here more often and get him out of his hiding place!' and she happily returned to sleep.  
  
Behind her, Genma and Ranma hid behind the bushes.  
  
"So how? Mum has suspected we're just around this area." Ranma said.  
  
Genma (in his panda-form) held up a signboard: We might as well give Inuyasha to her as her adopted son to keep her from pestering us.  
  
Genma got a smack on his head by the angry Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, right, and I might as well give YOU to her as her PET panda too!" Ranma growled.  
  
On the rooftop, Inuyasha (in his full human form) squatted in cold sweat, panting in short breath. Nodoka had almost caught up with him.  
  
"I must NEVER, NEVER let anyone, especially Happousai know my weakness on every new moon night!" He thought in fear. Luckily for him, Happousai was out looking for his usual collection the entire day and did not have the opportunity to see him in his weak human form.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I've read the two manga to make sure that my fanfic's as accurate as possible; besides, my favourite characters are Ranma and Inuyasha. I also enjoy the funny scenes in Rumiko Takahashi-sensei's works and feel it a waste not to include in crossovers for the two manga. Thank you very much to all who review!!! (  
  
Kyra Windwood: tee hee, don't worry, nothing will happen to Kagome.  
  
notaningen: I've been thinking of the stalking part and make it comical to make it funnier, thankz for ur support!  
  
Lipana: Thanks for correcting me, actually 'cutting wind' is read from somewhere and I just adopt it without much thoughts. I'll try to make sure this won't repeat again.  
  
Lord Cirenmas : Thank you so much for ur support!!  
  
Fang-girl: Thank you so much! P.s. I'll try to be as funny as possible.hee hee  
  
Chibi Ucchan: Thank you so much too!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, this fanfic will still be updating as frequent as possible. 


	5. Cat and Dog

Type: General (Humor most of the time, but it'll be serious when it comes to the part concerning Inuyasha's future in Warring Japan).  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel from my other fanfic, 'The Tetsusaiga race' (you may look through the list of fanfictions under my profile link on this page by clicking on my nickname).  
  
Determined to know what has happened to Inuyasha 500 years in the past, Ranma brought Inuyasha to his school, hoping to make use of the resources in the library but Inuyasha ended up becoming a student in Fuurinkan High School, feigning as Ranma's long-lost brother. Kagome, Hinako, Gosunkugi, Saotome Nodoka (Ranma's mother), Hojo, Souta and Toufuu are added into this confusion. Humors involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
SEQUEL TO THE TETSUSAIGA RACE  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Neko And Inu (Cats and Dogs)  
  
  
  
A bright cheerful Sunday morning, or would have been a good morning if it did not started with.......  
  
"COME BACK WITH MY CLOTHES, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screeched in her girl-form as she ran after a hopping small figure before her.  
  
"Tee hee hee!!!! Come and get me, Ranma-boy!!!!" Happousai laughed and skipped along to the compound: "I've prepared something even bett-------."  
  
~~~SLAM! ~~~  
  
A scabbard of a sword was conveniently slammed into the face of the old man.  
  
"Oi-------." Happousai groaned as he slipped down and fluttered to and fro onto the grass.  
  
"What's the big commotion, Saotome?" Inuyasha growled in the compound as he returned the scabbard back to his waist and pulled the clothes from Happousai.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, did you run about the house in your human form last night?" Ranma questioned: "You almost exposed my identity, idiot!"  
  
"Keh! As if I want to!!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Ranma leaped around the annoyed looking Inuyasha in all directions: "Oh? What makes you do that? What makes you do that?"  
  
  
  
~~BONK!~~  
  
  
  
"DON'T JUMP AROUND ME, SAOTOME RANMA!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared, kicking the jumping Ranma further from him.  
  
"Did I hear Ranma's name?" A feminine voice called.  
  
Inuyasha and Ranma froze. Dammit! We forgot someone is still in the house!  
  
Nodoka stepped out hurriedly, scanning around the place for her son.  
  
"INU-YA-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Happousai's face burned darkly and boomed up like a giant: "Why-are-you-always- interferring-my-AFFAIRS????????????????????????????"  
  
"Heh, heh!! Time to show you my power to let you know who's the boss here!" Inuyasha sniggered evilly, cracking his claws.  
  
"Did you see Ranma around?" Nodoka asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh! Huh! Ranma is-----.." Happousai began. Ranma kicked Happousai up into the sky till he disappeared into a sparkling black dot.  
  
"Shall we get going to shop?" Akane asked as she appeared at the door, fully dressed in causal.  
  
"I'm going to meet a friend." Souun said, dressed in suit and hat, preparing to go out.  
  
"I'm going to visit Toufuu sensei today." Kasumi said. The panda, Genma held up a signboard: I have to go to the clinic to help too!  
  
"Ok! Inuyasha, stay at home with Nabiki and don't create any problems, alright?" Souun told the Inu hanyou.  
  
"With NABIKI?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in protest.  
  
"What's wrong with me?!" Nabiki shuttered with shock as she placed a hand over her mouth: "I never know you would treat me with such distrust, Inuyasha-kun???? OH! I'm so -----." Tears started to glitter in her eyes.  
  
" Oi, oi!!! I didn't say I hate to stay alone with you!!!" Inuyasha shuttered, waving his hands, he was afraid to see girls cry.  
  
'Hee hee, a bit of tears will always do this trick. He is as innocent as Ranma!' Nabiki smirked secretly.  
  
"We're off now!" The Tendou and Saotome said as they left the house. Just then, Happousai landed back onto the compound after a few minutes of flight in the air (AN: What's going on with the Newton's gravity rule??????).  
  
~~CRASH! ~~~  
  
Happousai fell onto a person's head who had crawled out of a hole (leading from somewhere) on the ground. It was Gosunkugi.  
  
"OUCH!" Both Gosunkugi and Happousai yelled in pain.  
  
"Oi! Don't hit my head, you stupid youngster!!!" Happousai yelled and tossed Gosunkugi into the air, swinging his smoking pipe.  
  
"OUCH!" Gosunkugi's yell faded away.  
  
"Huh! Huh! Huh! With Inuyasha all alone, I can snatch his Tetsusaiga from him easily!" Happousai sniggered evilly and prepared a number of ingredients on the ground to make his 'secret' weapon.  
  
  
  
~~~ MEANWHILE--- ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Immediately after the entire household left the house, Inuyasha quickly turned on the television to prevent direct contact with Nabiki. It was now showing an anime, 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun!" Nabiki called from her bedroom: "I need your help!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored and tuned up the volume as well as sang along with the theme opening of 'Neon Evangelion' (AN: Can't imagine Inuyasha sings -_-).  
  
"Inuyasha-kun!" Nabiki screamed.  
  
"ZAMU TOU KU NO DAMU SHINO DE NO ZE...(Not too sure of the lyrics)---." Inuyasha sang the chorus part loudly.  
  
"AHHHHH-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nabiki screamed louder.  
  
"------SHIO NAEE NA DE!!!!!" Inuyasha continued to ignore Nabiki's calls and shrieked out the song.  
  
~~~ SNAP! ~~~  
  
Nabiki got out of her room and switched off the television.  
  
"But I'm WATCHING the programme!!!!" protested Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch it LATER, Inuyasha-kun!" Nabiki flamed with a vein popping up on her forehead (AN: It's so rare to see her angry, LOL), thinking: 'Great, he's harder to deal than Ranma!' She had intended to lure Inuyasha to her room and faked a photo to make people believe he had taken advantage of her so that she could force him to get ancient coins every time. But her plan failed.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun!" Nabiki turned to Inuyasha. The window curtain fluttered in the wind. He had run out of the house again! Frustrated, she ran to look for him.  
  
Once she was out of the house, Inuyasha silently crawled out of the dinner table.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Happousai's voice cried out and leaped before him.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Inuyasha said, feeling bored and started to switch on the television to watch 'Neon Evangelion' to celebrate his 'success' to lure Nabiki out of the house.  
  
"Tee hee hee!!! Watch out for my secret weapon!" Happousai swung out his smoking pipe, thinking: 'Hee hee! I've added the burning stone in it, by hitting at the right spot; he'll be as weak as a child! After I've got that Tetsusaiga, I will defeat Ranma that bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, thinking: 'Feh! That Happousai is definitely up to no good again!' He and Happousai glared hard at each other and walked step by step in a circular motion with their eyes continued glaring (this lasted for several minutes).  
  
"Inuyasha!" Happousai suddenly snarled angrily and fiercely.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his clawed fists: "HEH! I'm ready for any attack!!"  
  
"Let me massage your back, my kawaii Inuyasha-kun! You must be feeling sore on your back after last night's sleep!!" Happousai immediately squeaked in a sweet way friendlily and hopped gleefully to Inuyasha's back.  
  
A big sweat dropped down behind Inuyasha's head.  
  
"HA! HA! Now's the time!" Happousai lifted his smoking pipe, preparing to strike Inuyasha's accupoint where the strength point laid.  
  
Just then, Gosunkugi broke through the ceiling and fell between Happousai and Inuyasha. The burnt part hit Gosunkugi's back.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEYAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gosunkugi screamed in pain, hopping about the house and leaped into the compound pond to ease the burning sensation on his back.  
  
"Aiyah! I've hit the wrong person!" Happousai screamed: "Never mind, I can hit----.."  
  
"Not a chance, you filthy old man!!!!" Inuyasha snarled and hit Happousai out of the hole on the ceiling and leaped to the pond to look for Gosunkugi.  
  
"Oi, Gosunkugi! Are you alright?" Inuyasha recognized him as one of his classmates in school.  
  
Gosunkugi rubbed his back and sniggered evilly: "It's the time to show Saotome Ranma my true power!" He suddenly flashed and flew something at Inuyasha. He grabbed it before it hit his face.  
  
It was a piece of paper.  
  
"This is a letter for the time and venue of an important event, Saotome! You have to turn up!" Without waiting for Inuyasha's reply, he happily ran off and disappeared among the bush.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha called after the fading figure and stared at the letter, scratching his dog ear, assuming the letter was for he himself since he had regarded himself the surname of Saotome in class.  
  
  
  
The letter wrote: YYY Location at XXX (today) date at ZZZ Hour/Minute (which was to be five minutes after the present time).  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll go to that place and see what's before me," Inuyasha decided since 'Neon Evangelion' had ended during his and Happousai's 'confrontation' and there was nothing much to do at home.  
  
  
  
~~~MEANWHILE IN STREET~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once out into the street, Nodoka pulled Ranma and Akane towards the rows of shops where the latest female fashion were sold.  
  
For several minutes, Nodoka made Ranma tried many dress and skirts. For many times, she shook her head as Ranma appeared before her in different feminine clothes. They could not bring out the characteristics and charm in the red-haired girl.  
  
"Ah! I know a good shop where I've seen a nice little dress, Ranko!" Nodoka suddenly remembered and pulled her into a shop. Akane tagged closely behind.  
  
"Oh..... If I accidentally turned into a man while changing, I'll be in for it. Should have bring Inuyasha along to shield me," Ranma thought regrettably.  
  
"Huh?" Akane stared at a distance and pointed: "Isn't that Inuyasha? I thought he's supposed to stay at home with Nabiki nee-chan." True enough; Inuyasha was leaping from one roof to another in his hanyou-form, seemingly to go to somewhere else.  
  
"Where is he going to at this moment of time?" Ranma quickly said and ran off, taking the opportunity to get away from Nodoka and the embarrassing feminine clothes hunting. A hand pulled him (her) back by his (her) collar.  
  
"No, no, Ranko," Nodoka laughed: "I have not found a suitable clothes for you!"  
  
"Ah ha ha!" Ranma laughed embarrassedly, scratching her head: "Can we do it later? I'm worried for Inuyasha."  
  
"Ranko!" Nodoka exclaimed, looking at her closer: "Have you----."  
  
"Fallen for Inuyasha?" Ranma and Akane sweated-dropped.  
  
"No, no, no!!" Ranma screamed and at the same time, running off towards Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Chotto! Wait for me, Ranma-------!!!!!" Akane screamed after the running Ranma.  
  
"Ranma?" Nodoka echoed.  
  
"Ahh---- RAN--RA--RANKO!!!!!" Akane corrected herself and ran after Ranma, followed by Nodoka closely behind.  
  
  
  
~~~ **************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a dark, dark room with a pair of shining eyes floating in the air. Someone was in the eerie basement.  
  
"Huh, huh, huh!!! Watch out, Saotome Ranma," The person sniggered: "I'll make your reputation falls to the bottom and no one can stop me from going for Akane----.."  
  
"Oi!!!" A boy's voice roared from outside: "Gosunkugi!!! Where are you????!!!!!"  
  
  
  
According to the paper, Inuyasha was to go to a deserted shrine to meet Gosunkugi for some 'important' event.  
  
The sky was cloudy and the cold wind whirled around him. It was close to winter season and naturally; the weather was icy. The shrine towered before him with ribbons of seals across the main gate. What was Gosunkugi up to?  
  
"Grr.," Inuyasha growled to himself as he went up the staircase to enter the shrine.  
  
  
  
Afar, Ranma and Akane were watching him in a bush as they held up sticks with leaves attached so that Inuyasha would not see them. Nodoka could not keep up with their pace and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who is Inuyasha meeting? Kagome-chan?" Akane asked from her bush, holding a pair of leaved sticks on each hand.  
  
"I dunno either. He's rather secretive to himself." Ranma replied as he watched on. As Inuyasha disappeared into the shrine, he jumped up.  
  
"C'mon! Let's follow him!" Ranma whispered behind the following Akane.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha entered the empty hall.  
  
There was a string hanging from the ceiling with a sign: 'Pull me' attached to it.  
  
Inuyasha pulled. The floor below him opened. He leaped before he could fall into it.  
  
It was dark inside. Inuyasha kneeled on one knee and sniffed. He smelt something inside.  
  
"Alright, Gosunkugi, I know you're in there," Inuyasha said, feeling bored. Waiting no reply, he jumped into the hole.  
  
"Look! Inuyasha has jumped into it!" Akane exclaimed from the main door.  
  
"Huh? What a strange place to meet a girl!" Ranma whispered to her: "Let's take a look, Akane!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to interrupt them?" Akane said, feeling bored: "Let them have some privacy!"  
  
"Uh huh! Inuyasha's too straight minded like Ryouga, I can at least guide him one way or another!"  
  
"Why don't you just admit yourself nosy and don't DRAG Ryouga's name into your sentence!" Akane snapped.  
  
Nevertheless, they followed Inuyasha into the opened floor.  
  
They found themselves totally in the dark.  
  
"Alright, Saotome!" Gosunkugi's voice rang: "You've fallen into my trap, hee hee hee!!!"  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha said, sniffing around: "There's nothing dangerous inside."  
  
"Look around you!" Gosunkugi shouted and lit up a candle in his hand. There were cats around the basement.  
  
"Cats?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and picked up one by its front paws: "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Gosunkugi was taken aback: "WHAT???? I thought you were frightened of cats??!!!"  
  
"Oi, I'm Inuyasha, have you ever heard of dogs afraid of cats?"  
  
"Oh no!" Gosunkugi placed his hands on his own cheeks: "I've given the note to the wrong person!!"  
  
"CA-CA---CATSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A feminine voice shrieked fearfully: "AKANE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STAND STILL!!!!" Akane's voice cried out as she tried to pull a cat from Ranma's head.  
  
"Ah ha ha!! So, Ranma's in the basement after all!!" Gosunkugi cried out in joy: "Now, I'll be invincible!!!" He pulled out a hammer from nowhere and hit Ranma on his (her) head from behind.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Inuyasha growled and kicked Gosunkugi out of the basement: "I'll get back at you in school tomorrow!!!" Turning to Ranma: "Oi! Saotome! Don't shriek like a girl, will ya???!!!"  
  
Two rows of tears started to well in Ranma's eyes and flowed down his cheek.  
  
"Let's get him out of here before----," Akane began.  
  
"Me-----meowwwwwwwww----------," Ranma suddenly purred.  
  
"What are you saying?" Inuyasha stared at the grinning Ranma in shock.  
  
"OH NO! It's HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!" Akane screamed. Ranma swung all cats out of the hole in the form of a typhoon and sprang out of it.  
  
"RANMA! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed and leaped after him.  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma was too fast and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty!!!" Akane called, looking around the place. She caught sight of Ranma scratching behind his (her) ear with his (her) leg on a tree.  
  
"Ranma, come down now!!" Akane called, but Ranma only snarled with his (her) stretching back in reply.  
  
"I really hate to do this, but it seems that there's no much choice," Inuyasha sighed in defeat.  
  
Inuyasha struck a battle pose and placed his hands on the floor, standing on fours.  
  
  
  
"GRRRR... BARK! BARK! WOOF! WOOF!!!" Inuyasha suddenly barked. Akane jumped aside in fright with two fingers sticking upwards in each hand.  
  
Inuyasha dashed up the tree, running after Ranma.  
  
Ranma snarled and sprang away from Inuyasha. They both raced from the tree to the ground with Ranma at the front and Inuyasha chasing behind.  
  
"MMMEEE---MEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!!!"  
  
"Ranko! Akane! Where are you???!!!" Nodoka called as she ran across the street. There were many people staring at something.  
  
"Look, what are these two youngsters doing here on this cold morning?" Some of them whispered among themselves.  
  
Out of curiosity, Nodoka went forward to watch. To her astonishment, a red- haired girl was running across the road on fours, snarling like a frightened cat along the way with a long, white haired boy barking behind her fiercely.  
  
"Ranko! Inuyasha! What are you two doing???!!!!!" Nodoka screamed at them and ran after them.  
  
"Nodoka aunt!!" Akane called her from behind and together, they chased after Ranma and Inuyasha.  
  
"What are they doing on the street?" Nodoka asked Akane as they ran after the two figures.  
  
"Ah---ahhh----,"Akane hesitated, fearing Nodoka would learn Ranma's identity if she told her Ranma would 'turn' into a cat whenever he encountered one to escape from his fear: "I-I'm not too sure either."  
  
Ranma and Inuyasha ran back to Tendou Martial Arts School. Ranma slashed the table with his (her) claws and lunged the pieces at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ducked and pounded at the agitated human cat.  
  
Ranma struck out her claws and started attacking Inuyasha who defended himself using his clawed fists. Splinters of woods and cotton wool flew all about the place like snowstorm.  
  
"OH NO!! THEY'RE TEARING DOWN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!" Akane shrieked as she and Nodoka entered the living room.  
  
Ranma snarled and hopped up onto the hanging lamp on the ceiling. Inuyasha growled under it. He turned to Akane: "Oi! Do something to this crazy cat!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Until after you both have messed up this place?" Akane thought angrily. Turning to Ranma, she cooed: "Come, kitty, kitty!!"  
  
Ranma pounded at Akane and curled up on her lap in a cat-like form, purring contentedly.  
  
"So that's the way to calm this crazy cat," Inuyasha fumed: "Why didn't you do it earlier??!!"  
  
"How would I know you'll react so fast before I can do anything?!" Akane retorted back.  
  
Ranma bared his (her) teeth at Inuyasha until Akane calmed him (her) down when she stroked his (her) back.  
  
In the end, Nodoka, Inuyasha and Akane tried to regain the house as much as possible, but in vain. Nevertheless, Nodoka returned back to her house that afternoon.  
  
~~~ THAT EVENING ~~~~  
  
  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!" Souun screamed like a devil sticking his tongue at Ranma and Inuyasha: "WHAT HAVE YOU BOTH DONE TO THE HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We---we---can explain---------." Ranma (in his boy-form) stammered.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY??????!!!!!!!!" Souun's dark face stormed before the two boys. Inuyasha and Ranma sweated.  
  
"Oh dear, even our bathroom is spoiled, we'll have to use the public bathhouse for the next few days again," Kasumi shook her head.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" A cheerful voice called at the door. It was Kagome. Kasumi invited her into the house. Kagome expressed a surprise look as she looked around the messy house.  
  
"Nah, Inuyasha, were you battling with a youkai a few hours ago?" Kagome asked the Inu hanyou.  
  
"Yeah, it's a human Neko youkai!" Inuyasha growled, pointing at Ranma.  
  
"I'M NOT A YOUKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma smacked Inuyasha on his head.  
  
"HI, RANMA!!!!" Shampoo called as she walked into the house with several bowls of ramen that Kasumi had ordered because the kitchen was not functionable. Inuyasha quickly splashed cold water on her, turning her into a cat and pulled her before Ranma.  
  
"ARGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed in fear, running away.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched at Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~BONKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Ranma and Inuyasha slammed flat onto the ground. Shampoo leaped aside before she was crushed by either of them.  
  
"Sigh! Gomen ne, he (pointing at Inuyasha) must have created a lot of problems for you," Kagome apologized on behalf of Inuyasha.  
  
"No, it's alright, our house's already in a mess even before Inuyasha came here," Akane replied, giving Ranma a fiery glance.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" An angry voice boomed. It was Happousai in bandages from head to toes: "HOW DARE YOU KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE THIS MORNING??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Why do you take such a long time to come back?" Ranma asked: "Did the kick send you to Africa?"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Happousai hit his hand with his fist, remembering something: "I've got a pretty prize today!" Sniggering with bad intention, he flew at Ranma, pulling out a bra: "AND YOU'VE GOTTO WEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOT SO FAST, OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma growled and fought with him.  
  
Remembering his threat to his sword that morning, Inuyasha joined in the fight against Happousai. Shampoo went to the kitchen for hot water and found everything in a mess. Angrily, she returned to Neko restaurant to regain back to her normal self.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the household ignored the three fighting people and the disappearing Shampoo and continued their conversation with Kagome. By the time they remembered the three people, they had disappeared from the house, probably fighting on the roof top.  
  
Genma shook his head: "I have a very BAD feeling about this."  
  
"Let's look for them now!" Kagome suggested and together with the rest of the households, they ran out of the house, calling: "INUYASHA!! RANMA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~ MEANWHILE ON THE ROOF TOP OF TENDOU MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL ~~  
  
  
  
"Huh, huh, huh! You're OUTNUMBERED, old man!!!" Ranma sniggered evilly before Happousai.  
  
"KEH! We'll let you off if you agree not to harass us unnecessary again!" Inuyasha added: "Or else!" He revealed and clenched his clawed fists.  
  
"Oh, Ranma-boy, why don't you like my present???" Happousai stared with welling tears: "And Inuyasha-boy, how can you combine force with Ranma against an old weak man like me???"  
  
"Yeah, right, if you're really so weak, everyone in the world is weak!!" Ranma retorted angrily.  
  
Both Ranma and Inuyasha leaped at Happousai.  
  
"Happou dai-ka-rin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome, Akane, and the rest of the households were just in time to run out door and to hear a series of explosions, followed by the entire Tendou Martial Arts School collapsing under Happousai's technique.  
  
They all stared in shock.  
  
As the dust cleared, Inuyasha and Ranma were found buried among the ruins of the house. But their troubles were not over.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Ranma received many lumps on their heads and backaches from Souun, Akane and Kagome. Apart from that, they had to fix the house structure within the entire night as well as making temporary tents for Happousai, Souun and Genma (so that they could inspect the process of the work) to stay for the night until the two boys finished putting the entire house back in place. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane went to Kagome's shrine to stay for the night.  
  
Happousai was allowed to escape scot-free (as usual because he was Souun and Genma's sensei and they were afraid of agitating him).  
  
"OUCH! Your hammer hits me---- AGAIN!!!" Ranma roared at Inuyasha who was not used to doing such job.  
  
"KEH! Why don't you admit yourself for avoiding my blow too slow, Han- onna???!!!!"  
  
"STUPID HANYOU!!!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"HAN-ONNA!!!!"  
  
"HANYOU!!!"  
  
Happousai relaxed in a made-shift tent and watched the two boys bickering between themselves and sniggered to himself: "Trying to fight over me? Train yourselves for a few more years, tee hee hee!!!"  
  
He suddenly felt two pairs of eyes glancing at him coldly and shut his mouth up.  
  
"Pssss, Saotome, wait till we've better opportunity, we'll send this old man far far away from this house-----," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh! Same sentiment here, Hanyou!" Ranma whispered back.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HANYOU, HAN-ONNA!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and smacked Ranma's head.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HAN-ONNA, HANYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma smacked back.  
  
Their bickering continued until Souun and Genma took turns to smack them three to four times throughout the night.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS:  
  
  
  
Hi, people, gomen ne! I've taken a long time to update this chapter because one of my close relative has just passed away and I need to readjust my feeling before writing the next chapter, hopefully this chapter is not a big disappointment.  
  
To Roja-Cyd: Glad that my goal has succeeded to bring laughter to you, Roja- Cyd!! I'll try my best to add more funny parts in this fanfic. Arigatou!  
  
To Kyra Windwood: Hee hee, gotto get Inuyasha into trouble coz he's in an unfamiliar world, plus Ranma's surrounding's definitely create a lot of troubles for him, hope you enjoy it! :p  
  
To Sakura-no-Tamashi: I also love Inuyasha in his human form too! He looks cuter. In this fanfic, he'll get more chance to be in human form so that he won't become a target for Hinako (snigger evilly).  
  
To heRen: Thank you so much! I'll definitely update more as soon as I can! :p  
  
To Lord Cirenmas: Thank you so much too! You've been supporting my every chapter. Sob! Sob! You are always the first few to read and review my stories. 


End file.
